A Killer Within
by DerrangedBlonde
Summary: Inuyasha's finding it harder and harder to keep his demon under control. He's craving the kill... His friends and especially his enemies are now in very grave danger(Warnings: dark, bloody,anti-fluff,angsty and very violent)
1. Soliloquy: Acknowledging the Demon

A Killer Within  
  
By: Db  
  
A/N: I needed something dark and angsty. Plus, I've always wondered what exactly inuyasha would do if his demon side started to take control.  
  
_I need it. I need the feeling of blood running over my fingertips. Oh how I love it... It's enough to make your soul flare with a sensation that words can't describe.  
  
I'm so sick of being good, nice. I hate having to look out for others. I crave blood... the sight, the feel, the smell... The taste....  
  
How easy it would be to tear through them as they all slept, huddled around the dancing flames of the campfire. They wouldn't suffer...Just one quick swipe of my claws and no more them. They've already suffered enough.  
  
Then I could be free again.... No more damned rosary. No more being bossed around or looking out for anyone but myself! I could kill without her having any say in the matter.  
  
Could I kill her? She's looked out for me, given me my heart again. She's admonished, shouted, screamed, cursed, hugged, kissed and loved me. And I've done all of it back.  
  
But I can't fight these urges anymore! Ever since that last time I lost the Tetsusaiga, I can't help but dream of the kill. The demon inside is taking over.... I can feel it. I can hear it's seductive voice leading me further and further back into my old habits.  
  
I could betray them....  
  
I could kill them all...  
  
I could kill her...  
  
I could...  
  
But I'll try my hardest not to._


	2. Nighttime Fears

Nighttime Fears  
  
By: DB  
  
A soft rustling disturbed Inuyasha from his thoughts. Kagome had pulled her sleeping bag around her as tight as she could manage.  
  
'Why's she doing that?' He frowned 'It's not cold at all...' He thought to himself. Then the whiff of fear caught his nose. "Nightmares..." He whispered.  
  
Normally, he'd have woken her up. He would have told her something like "Oy! Quit making so much goddamned noise wench!" or "Hey! You're being to damn loud! Pipe down 'fore I make ya!" while giving her a look that wordlessly asked if she was all right.  
  
But tonight was different. The fear in her was triggering something violent in him. He fought hard to suppress a hungry growl trying to emerge from his throat.  
  
_Why continue to fight it?  
_  
'Because I have to...'  
  
_You never have to fight..._  
  
He forced himself to remain passive of the emotions as he went over to Kagome. He nudged her with his foot; a firm glare fixed on his face. "Wake up Kagome."  
  
"No!! INUYASHA!!!" She screamed, eyes still closed, pain written across her face and the smell of fear growing ever more potent.  
  
Inuyasha was quite taken aback. Normally she would have shouted out some random number, some name or something he deemed she would "sit" him for if he asked her about it. But she never shouted his name in fear. Not normally....  
  
But then, this wasn't exactly turning out to be a normal night.  
  
It took him a few seconds to realize Sango, Miroku and Shippo had all woken up and were asking him what was wrong with Kagome. "Nothing!" He said, a little harsher than he had originally planned to sound. "Nothing..." He whispered.  
  
He watched with a cold impassive look as Sango and Shippo woke Kagome up. He could feel Miroku staring at him. "What?" He snarled, glaring at the monk. Miroku took a respective step back, eyeing him suspiciously before turning his attention to Kagome.  
  
He followed his gaze and saw the terror in the girl's look. "Inu...Inuyasha?" She stuttered.  
  
He had the sudden urge to hurt her. "I need to go." He said softly. Inuyasha turned on his heel and ran into the forest, ignoring their calls for him to stop.  
  
He couldn't stop running.  
  
He couldn't stop his violent urges...  
  
And if he had remained any longer....  
  
He wouldn't have been able to stop himself.  
  
So he ran. He ran and he ran and he ran until he couldn't run any longer. He stopped in a clearing by a stream. He looked at his own reflection; a cruel eyed predator looked back at him.  
  
"What's wrong with me!?" He shouted to the forest, clamping his hands over his ears and dropping to his knees.  
  
_Oh but you already know...._

"What is wrong with you indeed...." He said, a small smirk playing on his lips as he regarded Kanna's mirror. "You just left your friends all alone.... You yourself are all alone and in such pain..." He grinned. "What is it that troubles you Inuyasha....?" The kumo chuckled. "And how could I use this pain to my advantage?" he put his forefinger to his lower lip while thinking. "Kohaku!" He barked.  
  
"Yes Lord Naraku?" Came the listless reply.  
  
"Find out what ails Inuyasha and don't return until you know why. Understood?"  
  
"Yes.... Lord Naraku."  
  
"Good..." He grinned. "Kanna, show me the boy's friends." The doubled over image of Inuyasha in the mirror changed to show the campfire. "Let's see what they think of Inuyasha's sudden departure..."

Shippo curled up in Kagome's lap and looked up at her, concern written in his tiny features. "What happened Kagome?"  
  
"We woke up because you screamed and then Inuyasha was standing over you. Did he hurt you? What happened?" Sango put her hand on Kagome's shoulder, peering at her questioningly.  
  
"Yes Kagome, tell us what happened." Miroku said calmly though on the inside, the thoughts of what Inuyasha might have done to one of his few friends went on a rampage.  
  
"Oh...Nothing happened." She said, forcing a small, nervous smile. "It was just a bad dream.... That was all." She forced a nervous chuckle. "Sorry I woke you all up. It's just that..." She looked down and away, sighing. "Nevermind..."She looked back at them and smiled. "It's nothing. Let's get back to sleep, okay?"  
  
Sango nodded, figuring that Kagome would just tell her later. Shippo frowned and curled up next to Kagome as she lay back down.  
  
Miroku, however, was still suspicious.  
  
_If you hurt her Inuyasha in some way, so help me I'll do the same to you...  
_  
Kagome pretended to fall asleep to satisfy the rest of her friends. However, her mind was too troubled to actually reach such a state. She thought about the nightmare she had had.

The huge form of the moon hung low, glowing blood red as it drifted, only seeming to be a few feet off the ground.  
  
A silhouette stood against the crimson, drops of red falling from the clawed fingertips. The figure looked up; eyes that matched the color of the scarlet moon glowed, bluish black pupils contrasting sharply with their surrounding.  
  
Three bodies lay on the ground before the demon. Two human shaped, one with a small child's size.  
  
Blood soaked the ground.  
  
Their blood...  
  
Her _friends'_ blood.  
  
She tried to get up, to run away from him. But her leg was slashed. She cried out in pain at the realization.  
  
The figure laughed, taking slowed heavy steps towards her as if he were baring a huge burden on his shoulders.  
  
The figure came into view, blood smeared across his porcelain face and matted in his snowy hair. A cruel, bitter smile played on his lips.  
  
_You were always destined...  
  
To die by my hands..._  
  
"Inuyasha..." She whispered, trembling. "Please... Don't do this!" But her pleas fell upon deaf ears.  
  
_I wanted to kill you last...  
  
To show you that I tried...  
  
I tried to stop myself...  
  
I love you  
  
But I can't fight it....  
  
Not anymore  
_  
He raised an arm, claws illuminated by the moon, glistening and stained forever red.  
  
_Goodbye  
_  
"NO! INUYASHA!"

"Please.... Whoever might be listening.... Don't let my dream come true..." She whispered, wiping away at her teary eyes, still picturing the vicious and sad look upon his face. "Don't let Inuyasha kill us all..."  
  
"I'll make sure that he does.... One way or another..." The kumo whispered, reaching out to touch the mirror. "It will happen..." He traced the young girl's face in the mirror, dragging his claws over it lightly. "I promise." He laughed viciously, the sounds echoing loudly through his hollow home.  
  
TBC...  
  
A/N: Like I could really leave my beloved Narrie-poo out of this! He's the catalyst for the show, my stories and Inuyasha's changes.... (Well it's true! Just in a round about way....) Oh and about Kanna's mirror.... I read somewhere that it could show Naraku whatever he chose to see.... I dunno if it's true so if Im wrong, sorry but it's too late to change it.   
  
Response to reviews time!  
  
Shadow Dragon59: Isn't being evil so fun!? I love it! I couldn't let this idea just dwell in my head. The potential angst and betrayal and blood and violence were too much to pass up!   
  
By Mandora: I'm glad I'm not alone in my musings The line I plan to follow will be one filled with tragedy and woe! Maybe a little fluff at the end.... MAYBE! I make no promises   
  
Kitsune hanyou: Thanks! Will do!  
  
Until next time!  
  
DB 


	3. Soliloquy: Giving In

Soliloquy  
  
By: DB  
  
A/N: A Soliloquy will separate each chappie. It'll usually be Inu unless I state otherwise. Oh and I don't respond to reviews on these....sorry. I'll try not to do notes either.

  
_I could just give in.... That would end my suffering! That would end everyone's suffering.  
  
Yeah that's it....  
  
I could end their suffering. I could spare them all from sorrow! I could give in and spare them all. It would only cost them such a small amount to pay.... Merely their lives....  
  
No... I can't. There's no justifiable cause for killing your friends... or the rest of Japan for that matter.  
  
What's that smell?  
  
Oh no....  
  
Not now....  
  
Oh Please! Not now!  
  
Blood.  
  
Thick, hot, luscious human blood.  
  
I can smell it. So much lovely, lovely blood. It's not far away from here. Oh if only I had been the one to cause such blood... Wait! What am I thinking!? Oh no... The cravings...the urges...they're getting worse!  
  
The Tetsusaiga can't keep me in check for long....  
  
It won't work.  
  
It can't work forever.  
  
The demon in me will make sure it doesn't.  
  
It's sweet sweet voice chants in the back of my mind.  
  
Kill...  
  
Give in...  
  
Kill...  
  
Over and over, steadily growing louder and louder. The smell of blood cheering it on.  
  
I have to go find the source of the blood. Maybe I can quell my demon by slaughtering one who slaughtered so many...  
  
Then maybe if there's anyone left....  
  
No...  
  
Kill...  
  
NO!  
  
GIVE IN!  
  
I can't...  
  
Kill...  
  
no...  
  
Oh my own body's betraying me! Its voice is ever so slowly joining chorus with the demon's....  
  
I'll go check the massacre out.... I must.  
  
But I won't kill  
  
Unless I have to  
  
I'm still in control of my body!  
  
But for how long?  
  
I don't know..._


	4. Massacre

Massacre

By: DB

An inhuman snarl left his throat as he came upon the scene. There wasn't just one demon. Oh no...  
  
There was a whole pack of demons.  
  
Wolf demons...  
  
Kouga?  
  
For an instant, a wave of confusion washed over him. He took in a deep breath of their scent.  
  
No... Another tribe...  
  
A vicious grin spread across his face. Now he could kill as much as he chose. And this time, there was a justifiable cause. They had killed so many, why not return the favor? The demon inside of him continued its chant, urging him on but this time was different...  
  
_Kill...  
  
Give in...  
  
Kill...  
  
Let me out...  
_  
He put his hand on his sword. He could kill them all so easily with it. The battle would be over in minutes. Hell, there wouldn't even be a battle.  
  
_No...  
  
Use your hands.... Use your claws... No need for a sword... cast it aside.... You don't need it...  
_  
By now, the wolf tribe had noticed they had an unwanted guest and were rounding on him. Their bloody bodies glistened in the light of the half moon. Their fangs were bared at him as they inched ever nearer, crouching down, ready to spring.  
  
_They have every intention to kill you.  
  
Why not kill them first?_  
  
"Yes...." He hissed and took the plunge into a full out battle. It was him against 40 demons.... Things should have looked bleak to him.... Instead, they looked like fun.  
  
"must...kill..."  
  
He tore through the first, slashing blindly. The hits he took were of no consequence. Not one cut or bruise mattered.

From the shadows, the boy watched with his listless eyes. He watched as the half-demon slaughtered the pack. He watched as he tore into their throats with his teeth, ripping out whatever flesh he could. He watched as the hanyou ripped their limbs clean from their sockets. He watched as his claws cut through their armor, into their soft bellies. He watched as their entrails fell to the ground. He watched as the half demon bathed in their blood with savage glee.  
  
He listened as bones cracked and muscles tore. He listened as swords snapped within the half-demon's claws. He listened to the cries and pleas for him to stop. He listened to their last breaths and he listened to the inu's vicious laughter.  
  
The blood scent in the air was thick enough to taste.  
  
The scene was so familiar to the boy. Yet, he couldn't place it.  
  
_It doesn't matter. Just watch and find out... Fulfill your purpose..._  
  
For something that didn't matter, it sure had an effect on the soulless boy. Something sparked within.He couldn't stop! Their screams, their blood, the feeling of tooth and claw sinking into another's flesh drove him mad with lust. He wanted more... He needed more. He sniffed the air; his ears picked up sounds of movement.  
  
People had survived the wolves' attack.  
  
But they wouldn't survive his.  
  
He rushed into the ruins of the village to the nearest humans. He found them, a small boy and a teenage girl. The light of the moon caught his eyes and made them glow, making him seem like the vicious killer he truly was at heart. The children screamed and pleaded to be spared.  
  
He took a drunken step closer, claws raised, blood dripping silently from them. He swung, he couldn't stop.  
  
Two corpses fell at his feet, eyes open in disbelief and fear. Those looks engraved forever more on their faces and within his mind. It was quite a rude awakening.  
  
"What have I done...." He looked down at his bloody hands. More sounds of movement reached his ears.  
  
The urge to kill rose within him again.  
  
_Kill  
  
Give in!  
  
LET ME OUT!  
_  
As if prompted to provide punishment, the Tetsusaiga pulsed and he shouted in pain. A force he couldn't see began to crush him as a whole. He could feel the sensation in his very veins. He screamed. Then dropped to the ground, clutching at the dirt beneath his claws. He snarled and pounded the earth with his fist.  
  
_YOU CAN'T BEAT ME!  
  
I WANT OUT!  
  
YOU WON'T WIN!  
  
LET ME OUT!!!  
_  
The voice within roared, blocking out everything except the crushing sensations. A new wave of pain washed over as the Tetsusaiga pulsed once more, crushing the demon blood back into its place. "No..." He whispered before he blacked out.He was lost in the blackness of his mind. Voices echoed all around off the nonexistent walls, sounding so very close and yet somewhere so far away.  
  
"You don't really think he could have done all that, do you?"  
  
"It's entirely possible."  
  
"You know, he has been acting strangely since he last lost the Tetsusaiga during our last battle with yet another of Naraku's incarnates. Maybe his demon blood is-"  
  
"NO! I refuse to believe that! I know him! I know he wouldn't lose control over himself like that!"  
  
He recognized that voice. 'Kagome?'  
  
"We found him at the site of a bloodbath! He was the only one left standing."  
  
"He wouldn't have killed innocent people! I know he wouldn't have..."  
  
'Oh how wrong you are Kagome... How very wrong...' He opened his eyes gingerly to find it was sunrise. He groaned and tried to move his arms but he felt weak.  
  
"He's waking up!"  
  
He found Kagome's warm brown eyes gazing into his own. "Inuyasha, are you okay?"  
  
'no... I killed children... no I'm not okay...' He thought bitterly, grimacing. "Yeah... I'm all right..." he tried sitting up but she forced him back down.  
  
"Just lie still, okay? You got cut up pretty bad."  
  
"Pfft... like that's ever stopped me..." He found himself wanting to hurt her, to punish her for underestimating him. She was making him sound like a weakling! He growled. Then it clicked who he was growling at. This was supposed to be someone he cared for and he was growling at her! He wanted to hurt her... "Kagome, go away." He looked at her sternly.  
  
The sudden fear on her face was unbearable. Why wasn't the Tetsusaiga suppressing the urges?! Why wasn't it hurting him to keep him in check!? He groped for the sword that should have been at his side. "Where's my sword?!"  
  
"It's over by that tree. I couldn't patch up while you were still wearing it." She said timidly, shrinking away from his frantic movements.  
  
_So innocent, isn't she?  
_  
"Damnit" he growled, covering his ears.  
  
_Imagine what killing her would be like...  
_  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
_Imagine the sweet blood...  
_  
"NO!" He couldn't tear his eyes away.  
  
_Imagine the sweet screams...  
_  
He could see it. He could see her crumpled body sprawled out on the ground, clothes torn to shreads by his claws. He could feel her warm, innocent blood on his hands. The voice was beginning its vicious chant again  
  
_Kill  
  
Give in  
  
Kill  
  
Let me out  
_  
"DAMNIT! Give me the sword Kagome... I need it!" He looked away from her sharply, soft growls escaping from his throat. She reached out to touch his shoulder. He looked at her sharply, his amber eyes boring into her brown ones. She recoiled but moved to reach out again.  
  
"Inuyasha? What's wrong?" Her face was full of concern.  
  
_You've killed innocents before...  
_  
"Kagome... get away from him," Miroku warned. He saw the malicious glint in the Hanyou's eyes.  
  
_Why not kill another?_  
  
"Kagome RUN!" He shouted, covering his ears, trying to block out that voice. He snarled and growled, trying to repress it. His eyes fluttered open, a murderous glint appearing.  
  
Miroku and Sango had taken defensive positions n front of Kagome.  
  
"He's changing!" Sango shouted.  
  
_That's right...  
_  
"Kagome get out of here!" Miroku shouted at her.  
  
"Inuyasha! Snap out of it! Please Inuyasha!"  
  
_Kill her!  
_  
_Kill them all!_  
  
"ALL OF YOU, RUN!!!!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. Something inside of him had shattered, the demon had broken free. "RUN!"  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: This story Ain't close to being over yet. Moohahahahahahaha! (yes, that's my evil laughter.... Shaddup) Anyway! I've decided to incorporate as many of the cast as I can. That way, theres more angst and more blood and more goodness. So yes uh...

Reviewer reply time!  
  
The Gifted ten: Dude, You are SUCH a loser! But in that good "You're one of the coolest people I know!" Kinda way! You have to help me brainstorm on this, okay? And you need to actually, you know READ the fic before I post it. That IS what a beta reader does, no? lol. Uh... Yeah you need to work onf Aftermath more too. nods And story too... we need to work on When Shadows Give Way to flame even though you're the only one racking up reviews. Oh well... later chicky  
  
Kitsune Hanyou: Sorry but it wasn't Kagome and friends juuuust yet. Yes, that would provide a lot of angst if I had killed 'em off earlier, but then there wouldn't be much of a chance for Inuyasha to be redeemed!  
  
unborn-memories: thanks!   
  
X-RainGoddess-X: lol I'm terrified! Please don't do...something... And if you do, do it to my head so that way theres a very small amount of damage! Lol I'm blonde, what can I say?  
  
Kagome lover 2009: I'll be sure to do that! I'm on a roll, not much (save a faulty compy) can stop me now!  
  
DemonJon15: I think Inuyasha took your advice in this chappie, lol  
  
Uh I think that was everybody who reviewed on the last chappie. If I forgot you, please feel free to uh... Steal a cookie or something.  
  
You! Yeah you! Review!!!! It makes me work faster!  
  
DB


	5. Soliloquy: Protection

Soliloquy: Protection  
  
By: DB  
  
_Yeah, that's right. Lay down and die. You can't fight me now that I'm free from the cage your damned sword put me in.  
  
You bastard...  
  
Oh don't act like you hate me. You know that is so very far from the truth.  
  
You love the power rushing through your veins.  
  
You love that now I can protect you.  
  
Protect me?  
  
Yes....  
  
Protect me from whom!?  
  
Everyone.  
  
Even my friends?! Even from her!?  
  
YES! Especially from her! You think they will hesitate in killing you once you've become too much of a threat to them!?  
  
They wouldn't kill me no matter what.  
  
Don't be so sure. That monk... He's already contemplating the value of your life. One wrong move and you get to finally see what lies beyond the Kazaanal.  
  
Miroku is one of my best friends! He wouldn't do that! Stop lying to me!  
  
I'm not lying to you; you're lying to yourself. Just because you think you've earned their trust doesn't mean that you truly have it.  
  
They trust me! I don't believe you!  
  
Oh really? You saw the look on her face. She knows... She knows you're a murderer.  
  
I HAD NO CHOICE! YOU'RE THE MURDERER!  
  
Oh really? I'm merely part of a whole. It was still your claws doing the ripping and tearing, was it not?  
  
You urged me on!  
  
And you listened like a good little hanyou...  
  
SHUT UP!  
  
You've never denied my words until you met them! I kept you safe when you were a child! I protected you back then, and now you choose to ignore me!? Oh no no no no no! I won't allow such treachery. You denied my presence for far to long! You left me to rot in the back of your mind for them! FOR HER! And now I'm trying to save you FROM them! You refused to listen to me! But no matter, I won't let you down. I'll make sure they won't hurt you... I'll make sure they won't hurt us...  
  
What are you going to do to them!?  
  
I see them like I see the wolf demons you slaughtered....  
  
They have every intention of killing us...  
  
Why not kill them first?_


	6. The Transformation

The Transformation  
  
By: DB  
  
"What's going on!?" Kagome tried to push her way through her friends but they stood firm.  
  
Sango put her hand on her boomerang. "He's changing..."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Kagome you mustn't try to reach him! I have a feeling that this time is much different from the rest..." Miroku said grimly, grasping his rosary beads. "The real Inuyasha..."  
  
"Is losing the fight" Sango finished.  
  
Inuyasha snarled and roared, covering his ears and shouting. His eyes flashed from red to amber back to red again. He tore at himself, as if trying to get something off of him. The hanyou dropped to his knees, face hidden by his hair. He chest rose and fell with his rapid and hard breaths.  
  
Kagome shoved Miroku to the side and moved cautiously towards Inuyasha. His head snapped up, a feral growl emitting from him.  
  
"KAGOME!" Miroku shouted and pulled her back by her shirt.  
  
"KIRARA!" Sango shouted and the fire cat transformed into her larger form. Sango took Kagome from Miroku and hopped on her back, Shippo following close behind.  
  
Inuyasha charged, claws extended., a battle cry filling the forest.  
  
Miroku swung at him with his staff and missed horribly. He hadn't taken into account that Inuyasha was much faster now.  
  
The hanyou slashed at his face and then at his chest.  
  
The monk cried out in pain and then clutched at his rosary beads.  
  
"NO! MIROKU, DON'T!" Kagome screamed from Kirara's back.  
  
"Kagome, Hang on!" Sango shouted as she directed the fire cat towards the injured Monk.  
  
Inuyasha snarled and charged at the monk once more. "DIE!" He shouted, pulling his arm back and swinging and hitting.... Nothing.  
  
Sango had just barely managed to pull the bleeding monk before Inuyasha could deliver his final blow.  
  
An infuriated roar drowned out all else.

* * *

The soulless boy dropped to one knee before his master. "Inuyasha is changing. His demon side is taking over."  
  
Naraku leaned back against the wall. "Ah... So that was what was troubling him. I see.... He left in order to save his friends from himself and to satiate his bloodlust. But they found him, and for some reason, he's changing again. His life isn't in danger.... What could be the problem, I wonder..."  
  
He glanced over at Kanna's mirror. "Why didn't he use his sword against the monk? Surely, he wouldn't have stood a chance. ... Show me his sword." The scene shifted to the sword as it lay at the base of a tree not too far from Inuyasha. "maybe the sword has something to do with it... Kohaku... Bring it to me."  
  
"Yes lord Naraku."  
  
"Kagura!"  
  
The before mentioned wind demon entered in a few seconds after he called. She looked at him in mild annoyance. "yes, lord Naraku?"  
  
"I think you should let our dear friend Kouga in on the slaughter of more of his family. And that this time. It actually was Inuyasha."  
  
"WHAT!? Are you serious!? If I step foot in those mountains, I'm as good as dog food!"  
  
"Then I suggest you stay off your feet. Now get out of my sight and don't return until Kouga is aware. Understood?"  
  
He bit back a growl of indignance. "yes lord Naraku.." She said sharply as she turned on her heel and stormed out of the castle.  
  
Naraku chuckled. "I wonder who else is aware of the hanyou's change. After all.... I Wasn't the only one spying on him"

* * *

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Lord Sesshoumaru!" Jaken cried as he burst into the clearing.  
  
"Yes Jaken?" Sesshoumaru drawled out in a very not interested tone as he sat by the base of a tree.  
  
Rin stuck her foot out as Jaken ran by, causing his to trip and fall on his face. She giggled cutely and smiled widely at Sesshoumaru, whom almost smiled back.  
  
The toad demon huffed and used his staff to help him up. "rotten human child. I honestly can't see how you put up with- OW!" He cried as a rather large rock was chucked at his head.  
  
"I believe you should stop bad mouthing my choice of companions before you regret it, Jaken. Now... You had news for me?"  
  
"Inuyasha's turned on his friends! His demon side has broken loose!"  
  
Sesshoumaru grimaced and rose to his feet. "So the Tetsusaiga is no longer keeping him in check... Well then... The sword is useless to him, now isn't it?" he smirked slightly.  
  
"Uh.. Why yes Lord Sesshoumaru! Perfect for the taking!" Jaken cried as he rushed about Sesshoumaru's feet.  
  
One of said feet came crashing down on his head. "One energetic person in my presence is enough. Keep yourself under control. Rin, I want you to stay here with Jaken, An and Un. Don't leave their sight. Is that clear?"  
  
Rin pouted cutely and ran over to him, hugging his leg. "Yes Lord Sesshoumaru."  
  
He sighed and looked down at her, a twinge of a smile tugging at his lips. "Go to Jaken, Rin. I have business to take care of."  
  
She nodded and let go of him, skipping over to the toad youkai.  
  
And with that, Sesshoumaru took off into the forest.

* * *

"Kouga!"  
  
Kouga growled and looked up from stalking his next meal, which was scared off by Ginta and Hakaku's not so silent way of entering. "DAMNIT! You lost me my lunch!" He rounded on them, baring his fangs.  
  
"heh..heh..." Ginta said as he and Hakaku shrank back. "We have news for you..."  
  
"Is it really important enough to disrupt my hunting over?!"  
  
"The wind witch is in the area..."  
  
"WHAT!? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER?!" He shoved past them both and made his way back to the den.  
  
"What are you going to do Kouga?" Hakaku asked as he followed to Kouga's left.  
  
"I'm going to go kill her. She destroyed our fellow wolf pack and is stupid enough to step foot into my lands!? She will die today!"  
  
"Don't be so sure about that, Kouga." Kagura said, smirking as she sat upon her feather. "If you kill me, Kagome may follow in my footsteps. I have some very.... Interesting news for you... About Inuyasha."  
  
"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO KAGOME!?" Kouga bent down, ready to spring and attack the wind sorceress.  
  
"I've done nothing to Kagome. But if Inuyasha isn't murdered, then he will kill Kagome."  
  
"What?! How dare you lie to me!"  
  
"I'm not lying. His demon side has broken free and he will kill everyone and everything unless he, himself is killed. He's already taken out his fury on more of your fellows." She chuckled.  
  
Kouga snarled. "I don't believe you."  
  
"No one said you had to. But since you intend on making Kagome yours, I think you might want to do so while she is still alive." And with that, Kagura took to the air.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Ginta asked the fuming Kouga.  
  
"I will _kill_ Inuyasha..."  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Sorry this wasn't exactly a violent chappie but I promise the next one will be! Oh and I don't think imma do those soliloquies anymore cause there's really no point. (shrugs) So yes! More people are joining in on the story, which means more people to maim! WOO!!!!!! GO MAIMING! Ahem so yeah...  
  
REVIEWER RESPONSE TIME!  
  
Shiver: ooh! That's a very good idea! But since Inuyasha's demon side has more control, he kinda won't be able to think rationally to commit suicide.  
  
Fireball: Thanks for reviewing. I really appreciate it. And I think my head has swollen a few sizes Lol  
  
Devil: I hope this was soon enough for ya  
  
hyper demon: was there ever a doubt in your mind that I wouldn't continue? Lol  
  
kody leigh: lol well I'm glad you stumbled upon my ficcy And even more glad you reviewed!  
  
Rei: Thanks (  
  
The Gifted Ten: Of course I work when you're not around. If I didn't, then nothing would ever get done! And dude... I was gonna email you this chappie but my comp like froze or whatever so yeah... You must beta read the next ch!!! OR ELSE! Oh and work on FA.... OR ELSE! MOOHAHAHAHAHA (hack hack cough) Ahem er yeah  
  
X-RainGoddess-X: Lol Your wish is my command!  
  
Kitsune hanyou: More like, Inuyasha's gonna hurt lotsa someones. Hehehehe Oh and no... hoping Kagome would die does not make you a bad person! It makes you more like me! Lol And yes, angsty violence is the best kind!  
  
Like I said before.  
  
You! Yeah you! The one who hasn't reviewed.... REVIEW!!! Uh... please (big smile)  
  
DB 


	7. Wolf Blood

* * *

Wolf Blood  
  
By: DB  
  
Caution: I told y'all there'd be gore in this chapter.... And there is.... So yeah.

.

.  
  
"Is he all right Kagome?!" Sango shouted over her shoulder.  
  
Kagome was supporting the weight of the now unconscious Miroku as they rode through the air on Kirara's back. "He's lost a lot of blood!" She shouted worriedly. "How much longer until we reach Kaede's!?"  
  
"Not much longer! Just Hang on! Come on, Kirara!"  
  
The fire cat roared in assent and pushed on harder.  
  
'Please be okay, Miroku.... Please be okay...' Sango thought over and over again. They made it to Kaede's and burst into her hut, having hauled Miroku off Kirara's back and gently laying him on the floor.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" Kaede asked in a huff before noting the condition of the fallen monk. "What manner of demon inflicted such wounds upon the monk? Where is Inuyasha?"  
  
"Kaede..." Sango started bitterly, "_Inuyasha_ did this; I think we may have a serious problem on our hands..."

* * *

"Kouga!" Ginta shouted, chasing after the enraged wolf prince. "Wait!" He called out again, running as fast as he could to try and catch up. "Are you sure you can handle him?! Do you want us to ready the rest of the pack!?"  
  
Kouga stopped dead in his tracks and whirled around to face Ginta. He growled and hit him upside the head. "How dare you even think I can't handle that _mutt_ on my own!? Get back to the den! You and Hakaku are in charge until I return. Unless, you're to weak to handle it."  
  
Ginta rubbed his head and frowned, standing at attention so he wouldn't show off weakness. "Yes, sir!" And he turned on his heel and ran towards the den, grabbing Hakaku as he passed.  
  
Kouga snickered and resumed running at his top speed towards the faint scent of Inuyasha. "I'm coming for you, mutt-face...You'd best be ready for a fight to the death..." he growled under his breath.

* * *

"I see you've returned, Kagura...." Naraku said with a slight smirk as he watched Kanna's mirror.  
  
"Yes, Naraku." Kagura said with a sneer, "As you commanded, Kouga is now on his way to fight Inuyasha."  
  
Naraku chuckled, rising to his feet and putting on his baboon coat. "There's one more person that I think needs to be informed..." He put on his hood, "After all, I think _Kikyou_ would be quite interested in knowing about Inuyasha's current state. Wouldn't you agree?"  
  
"You mean you're actually going to do something yourself? I'm shocked."  
  
"Kagura, it'd be wise of you to watch your tongue before I cut it out. Besides, a twit like you may be able to handle harassing an addle-brained fool like Kouga, but I doubt you'd make it back alive after insulting Kikyou. Why don't you go ensure Kohaku does as I asked--and make sure he isn't interrupted."  
  
Kagura glared at him. "Yes, Naraku."

* * *

Naraku snickered and vanished, reappearing in the forest the miko chose as her latest haunt. "You know, my fortress is far more comfortable than that tree, Kikyou."  
  
"For some reason, I doubt that." She reached out languidly to pat the head of one of her soul gatherers. "Now what do you want from me, Naraku?"  
  
"I don't want anything from you at the moment; I just came to bring you word of Inuyasha."  
  
"Finally manage to kill him yet? Or do you still need me to do it for you?"  
  
"Ah, my dear Priestess...you know I wouldn't dream of killing him off before you had the chance. However, if you wanted to kill him, I think now would be an opportunistic time."  
  
"And why is that?" She eyed him suspiciously.  
  
Naraku grinned, "Allow me to explain..."

* * *

Inuyasha tried to follow the fire cat as best as he could through the forest but lost sight of them after running through some dense foliage. He growled and punched a random tree, reducing it to splinters.  
  
A faint scent caught his nose: the scent of a wolf demon.... And a very powerful wolf demon at that. The scent grew stronger and stronger by the second until the wolf in question burst out of the trees, barreling Inuyasha in his side and pinning him to the ground with his weight.  
  
"You're getting sloppy mutt!" Kouga said, sneering.  
  
Inuyasha growled and threw Kouga off of him into the air. Kouga landed on his feet, not two meters away from the crazed youkai. He smirked. "So the bitch was right..." Kouga said, circling Inuyasha, "Your scent has changed into that of a demon; I can still smell the blood on your hands..." he growled, "..Wolf blood.." He bared his fangs and lunged again.  
  
This time, Inuyasha grabbed Kouga by the shoulders and swung him into a tree. Then he slashed at the wolf's throat, just as he had done with the others--but then, Kouga wasn't as weak as the ones he had killed and he dodged Inuyasha's claws, just barely.  
  
He wiped away at the blood forming there. "I don't intend on allowing you to add another victim to your list, you wretched half-breed!" Kouga shouted before lunging again, Inuyasha charging him as well. Kouga pulled his fist back right before impact and punched Inuyasha hard across the jaw, following the attack up with a round kick to his back.  
  
The hanyou was launched back down to earth with a loud thud. Growling, he crouched low and kicked off the ground to give him added speed. He snarled and dodged a punch thrown at him, slashing at Kouga's armor and tearing through it.  
  
Kouga yelped and shoved the inu away from him, clutching at his stomach. "You son of a bitch!" He then used the demonic power and speed of the shards to ram Inuyasha through not one, but rather a series of trees. "Is your back broken yet!?" Kouga shouted at Inuyasha, whom refused to even acknowledge that he was in pain. Kouga grabbed Inuyasha by the throat and began crushing it, squeezing the life from him. "This time, Kagome won't be here to save you...." he sneered, "This time no one can stop me from killing you now!"  
  
"_Except Me_." said a cold, emotionless voice. Its owner grabbed Kouga by the wrist and wrenched his hand free from the now unconscious Inuyasha's throat, snapping the bones in the process. The stranger then tossed Kouga into the trunk of a tree as if he were no more than an over grown rag doll.  
  
Kouga yelped in pain and surprise. "Who the fuck are you!?" he shouted, forcing himself to his feet, "And how dare you interrupt me!!" He used his speed once more to try and get an advantage on the enemy. The distance between them closed within a matter of seconds and then the other opponent made his move. Kouga cried out in pain and disbelief upon discovering a hand impaling his torso.  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked. "Honestly..." he said matter-of-factly, "You garden variety demons hold too high opinions of yourselves...." He pulled his bloodied hand free, licking the blood off then spitting it onto the ground. "I almost forgot," he sneered, "..filthy wolves like you probably carry mange."  
  
Kouga growled weakly after staggering back a few steps, "Y-you fucking bastard!" He glared at him icily.  
  
"Oh, come now..." Sesshoumaru took a few steps closer, "You're so pathetic... Allow me to put you out of your misery--" He pulled his arm back, about to land the final blow to Kouga when suddenly, claws raked across his back, breaking through his thick chest armor and ripping past the cloth into his flesh. He winced and whirled to retaliate against his now quite awake brother, who clipped him hard in the jaw.  
  
Kouga spat out the blood welling in his mouth and, seeing the perfect opportunity with Inuyasha distracting him, attacked the youkai from behind, getting a fistful of long, silver hair and yanking as hard as he could.  
  
This was beginning to infuriate the demon lord. He whirled around and slashed at Kouga's face with his poison nails, sending the wolf reeling back, cursing in pain. Sesshoumaru then turned his attentions towards his brother and punched him hard in the chest, knocking the wind out of him.  
  
By now, Kouga had fit enough pieces together to come to the conclusion this youkai was somehow related to that innukuro, and he wasn't going to allow himself to be beaten--especially not by someone related to the person he hated most in the world. The poison had blinded his left eye, and half of his face was wracked with pain. He snarled and grabbed hold of a tree trunk from one of the trees he'd barreled Inuyasha into earlier. He gathered up all the strength he could and swung it right at the back of the occupied Sesshoumaru's head, who immediately fell forward onto the ground. Kouga smirked and dropped the trunk aside as he walked up to the fallen demon lord to finish him off.  
  
Inuyasha, however, wouldn't allow him to do so. He lunged right over his brother and shoved Kouga to the ground. Reaching forward, he savagely tore out the wolf's windpipe. He chuckled and threw the dismembered organ to the side.  
  
_The shards.... Tear them from his legs...._  
  
Inuyasha turned his attention towards the fallen wolf leader's legs and brought his fist crashing down onto the bone, shattering it with a gruesome crunching noise. He found one of the shards and shoved the jagged chip into his chest, wincing. He then sliced Kouga's other leg open with his claws, searching for the remaining fragment. Upon finding it, he shoved it into his chest with the other. The crazed Inuyasha then rose to his feet, twice as powerful as he had been a few moments prior. He chuckled maniacally and kicked Kouga's mangled body away into the forest.  
  
Sesshoumaru rose to his feet just in time to witness the act. "You sicken me," he said, voice dripping with venom and disgust. Then he felt it, the sudden rise of power within his brother. He narrowed his eyes and hesitated in taking a step forward.  
  
Inuyasha turned around, his hands dripping blood. "You're next," he said with a voice that wasn't his own. He chuckled and seemed to vanish altogether, reappearing to the side of Sesshoumaru.  
  
The demon lord noticed it a second to late and was thrown to the ground by a hard kick to his stomach, courtesy of his possessed brother. Sesshoumaru barely rolled out of the way of a tree trunk that Inuyasha had sent crashing towards him. He leapt to his feet and drew his sword, slashing at his brother. Inuyasha seemed to vanish but Sesshoumaru wasn't going to fall for that trick again; he swung the blade around in a perfect circle, managing to slice into his brother's upper arm.  
  
Inuyasha stood smirking in front of him as if he weren't worried about Sesshoumaru at all. The demon lord growled, not particularly caring for his brother's mockery. He rushed forward, sword held high, and brought it crashing down over Inuyasha's head. But before the blade made contact with the hanyou's skull, Inuyasha's hand shot up and caught the blade. He didn't even wince as it cut into his palm.  
  
"You're gonna need something better than your toy sword to kill me, brother." The possessed hanyou said gruffly before grabbing the blade with his other hand. Sesshoumaru tugged, trying to cut the sword out of his grasp, but Inuyasha pulled the blade right out of his hands and threw it off into the distance. He chuckled, raising one of his hands for both of them to see the wound heal itself.  
  
His blood red eyes then focused on his brother and he grinned. It was in that moment, Sesshoumaru realized that he couldn't win while Inuyasha was like that. He darted forward, reaching at his chest for the source of his new found power, but Inuyasha ducked away and clasped his fists together, bringing them down on Sesshoumaru's back. He then brought his knee up to his brother's stomach, knocking the wind out of the demon lord. The hanyou then grabbed a fistful of his brother's hair and threw Sesshoumaru into a tree.  
  
Sesshoumaru bit back a yelp of pain and winced, forcing himself up. "This isn't over, Inuyasha," he said, his voice laced with venom as he disappeared, reclaiming his sword and the one thing that could fix his brother's problem--the Tetsusaiga.

* * *

Kikyou narrowed her eyes, "You mean he's...?"  
  
"Lost all traces of sanity? Yes. If you don't kill him he'll surely destroy the village you've been working so hard to earn a good reputation in--as well as every village in between him and here. And if anyone survives, they'll accuse you of not protecting them. So you see, it's beneficial for us both if you destroy him."  
  
Kikyou jumped down from her tree and stood before Naraku. "I shall kill Inuyasha... But mind you, I'm not doing it for you..."  
  
Naraku chuckled slightly, "Of course you aren't." He smirked as she took leave him, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have other business to attend to."  
  
"Heaven forbid I should keep you from whatever foul scheme you're plotting," the miko said over her shoulder.  
  
"Me? Plotting a scheme? Never." He chuckled, then bowed and vanished, reappearing in his castle. "With fools like you, I barely have to do any thinking at all." He removed his hood. "All the pieces are falling into place.... Soon... there won't be anyone standing in my way of the shards."  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Sorry it took me so long!!! I had to put humor in this... I just had to. It amplifies the angst and violence.Did you know that fight scenes are a bit- er hard to write? Anyway! Um... (scratches head) Okay and to answer a few of your questions (which are eerily pretty much the same) Inuyasha WILL hurt Kags. ... Will he kill her off? Mebbe....mebbe not. Stick around and find out for yourself  
  
Oh and one more thing, for those of you guessing which direction I'm going to take this in, pay attention to the characters you normally think don't matter. Hehehe I intend on shining the spotlight on them because they've been ignored and deemed useless for far too long!  
  
Anyway!  
  
Reviewer response time!  
  
By Mandora: Thanks for your reviews and I'm glad you like the fic. But I do have the name of the sword correct. I asked my friend who knows a girl that lives in Japan and she said my spelling was correct. I'mma go with her. : )  
  
Kitsune Hanyou: You keep reviewing! That's great And yes, you'd be surprised how many people there are out there like us! GROUP HUG EVERYBODY! (crickets chirping) or not....  
  
The Gifted Ten: Nice...bubble pipe there Kal.... (cough)loser(coughcough) Ahem.... Sorry... I had something in my throat Lol. Thanks for being my beta reader chick.... (even though you like taking your time = P) and I'll try harder to make this job easier for ya next time! Much love! Peace P.S.: What's with the "Kiu"?  
  
Karla: Um... thanks! But I seriously doubt Rumiko would like the thought of her charries getting killed off.... That wouldn't be a good thing.(and I am SOOOO not worthy lol) But I'm glad you like it! Stay tuned for more, okay?  
  
Mariah: I love inu when he's demon too! He's just so... EVIL! And evilness is a good thing. I should know... I'm full of it! (evil that is) anyway thanks a bunch for reviewing   
  
Twincool: thanks man!  
  
X-RainGoddess-X: You keep reviewing too! WOO! Constant readers! Awesome. Anyway I kinda.... Almost answered your question up there (points towards a/n) I wanna keep the ending a surprise hehehe  
  
(hypnotic hand gestures) you will review.... You love me enough to review..... right? (crickets chirping....) somebody?

Anybody?

(Has developed an inferiority complex...)

DB 


	8. Silent Tears

> > > Silent Tears
>>> 
>>> By: DB   
  
Caution: Extreme violence and gore (which is probably the reason half of you are even reading this fic. Lol)
>>> 
>>> Silent Tears
>>> 
>>> By: DB
>>> 
>>> Caution: Extreme violence and gore (which is probably the reason half of you are even reading this fic. Lol)
>>> 
>>> Kagura looked back over her shoulder, getting the distinct feeling that she was being watched. 'It's probably just Naraku…' She thought bitterly, 'Either he doesn't trust me or he knows something's heading this way and probably wants to watch me die. Such a loving creator he is.' She smirked, continuing to follow Kohaku as he ghosted his way through the forest. Kanna's mirror wasn't so helpful when it came to giving exact locations so they were stuck searching for the damn sword.
>>> 
>>> "What's so important about it anyway?" the wind sorceress grumbled, perched on top of her feather, "Sure it's got a few decent attacks but honestly! It's a damn piece of scrap metal…" Her musings were interrupted by the sight of movement somewhere off to the right of Kohaku. She frowned and swooped in for a closer look but there was seemingly nothing there. 'It's just my imagination,' she told herself and continued following Kohaku.
>>> 
>>> They'd finally reached a clearing with no sign of their would-be follower and stopped to look around. It seemed they had finally come across the campground where Inuyasha and his companions had been earlier that morning. Kagura looked around cautiously for any sign of the crazed hanyou while Kohaku moved toward the direction of the discovered sword leaning against a tree. There came the rustling of leaves close to the weapon, which put both Kagura and the soulless boy on alert.
>>> 
>>> Kohaku darted forward and grabbed the hilt of the sword and in that instant; a bloodied Sesshoumaru emerged from behind the tree trunk. He glanced between the other two occupants of the clearing and grimaced, knowing that more unwanted conflict was in store.
>>> 
>>> "My, my, you certainly look worse for wear," The wind witch said smirking as she pulled out her fan just in case Sesshoumaru might attack; though, Kagura didn't see him as much of a threat with all of his injuries.
>>> 
>>> Sesshoumaru glared daggers at her and then set his sights on Kohaku. "It'd be wise of you to let go of the sword before I tear your arm out of its socket." He'd had enough games for one day and he was ready to kill anyone who chose not to listen to him.
>>> 
>>> The woman chuckled. "I don't think so Sesshoumaru. You see, Naraku sent us out to get that sword and we _will_ be returning with it. Come along now, Kohaku," Kagura said in a sarcastically sweet tone.
>>> 
>>> Sesshoumaru was--and this is quite an understatement--fairly pissed off with the condescending tone of the wind witch's voice. He grabbed the boy by the wrist and lifted him off his feet. "Drop it," he barked, lips curling into quite an unpleasant snarl.
>>> 
>>> Kagura raised her fan. "Let go of him…" she growled, raising said object higher in the air. Sesshoumaru blatantly ignored her and tightened his grip on Kohaku's wrist. Kagura narrowed her eyes. "Fine! Dance of the--"
>>> 
>>> Naraku put his hand on Kagura's shoulder. "That won't be necessary, Kagura…" he said coldly before moving past her to stand in front of Sesshoumaru.
>>> 
>>> "Naraku…" Sesshoumaru ground out, trying to keep his cool at the sight of the demon that had used him.
>>> 
>>> "Pleasure to see you, Sesshoumaru." He smirked, "Would you be so kind as to put the boy down? I'd hate to resort to unnecessary violence… Especially when you need our strength to beat that brother of yours." He took a step closer to the demon lord. "I think I could help you with your troubles…"
>>> 
>>> Sesshoumaru eyed him suspiciously, "Why should I trust you again?"
>>> 
>>> Naraku grinned quite slyly, which usually meant he had something up his sleeve. "Do you honestly think that you'd be able to get that sword anywhere near him? Why, with his new power, he could crush you before you even got within twenty feet of him. But I could change that…. I could tilt the odds in your favor"
>>> 
>>> The demon lord put the boy back on his feet but didn't release him completely. "I'm listening…"
>>> 
>>> Naraku grinned. "Good…"
>>> 
>>> * * *
>>> 
>>> When the monk woke from his deep, dreamless slumber, he was greeted with a blaze of pain in his face and chest. 'Wha…. What happened to me?' he wondered to himself before a name popped into his head, 'Inuyasha….'
>>> 
>>> "Sango! Sango come here! He's waking up!"
>>> 
>>> 'I can't believe he did that….' He grimaced.
>>> 
>>> "Are you alright Miroku?"
>>> 
>>> 'My own friend turned on me….' The monk clenched his fist. 'I trusted him….'
>>> 
>>> Sango placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Miroku?"
>>> 
>>> 'But, he didn't kill me…. ' He frowned, remembering the slight hesitation which no one saw but him. He remembered the flicker of amber before the blue swallowed it again. 'You're in there somewhere…. We need to get you back.' He sighed and opened his eyes to see both Sango and Kagome hovering over him. '...Before you turn on one of them next.' He forced himself to grin just as he had so many, many times before. He noticed the suspicious looks of concern the girls were giving him and he couldn't have that. "Why," he said sweetly, his hand snaking out of view, "if only I could wake up every morning with two beautiful women looking down at me; I'd be in heaven." They smiled bashfully and blushed and that was when he made his move….
>>> 
>>> "HENTAI!!!!!!!!"
>>> 
>>> SLAP
>>> 
>>> Good ol' Miroku…
>>> 
>>> _
>>> 
>>> * * *
>>> 
>>> _
>>> 
>>> _Everyone's afraid of you now…. Even your beloved, all-powerful brother. Aren't you happy?_
>>> 
>>> No… 
>>> 
>>> _But you can do whatever you please to whomever you please._
>>> 
>>> **It doesn't change the fact that I hate you and what you've done! I WANT MY BODY BACK!!!******
>>> 
>>> _Temper, temper… Wouldn't want to make me go off and kill someone you'll really regret me murdering…Now would you?_
>>> 
>>> **_….._****__**
>>> 
>>> _That's a good little boy. Oh… Someone's coming; another new toy--can you smell her? She smells of grave soil and death…. Fitting for her grim personality…. The world won't miss her too much. After all, she's already dead. I wonder if she still bleeds…._
>>> 
>>> **No! Please! Not again!******
>>> 
>>> _You didn't protest in me disposing of Kouga…. Why should you now?_
>>> 
>>> **I don't want to live with forever-bloodstained hands! Especially not with the blood of those I care about!**
>>> 
>>> _You don't honestly still love this pitiful excuse for a woman, do you?_
>>> 
>>> **_....._**
>>> 
>>> _ANSWER ME!_
>>> 
>>> **_No…. I don't…._****__**
>>> 
>>> _Exactly as I thought…._
>>> 
>>> _
>>> 
>>> * * *
>>> 
>>> _
>>> 
>>> "So we have a deal then?" Naraku asked slyly as he held out his hand.
>>> 
>>> Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, refusing to believe what he was about to do. "Deal…" he let go of Kohaku and put his hand in Naraku's, shaking once firmly before releasing and recoiling as if he were bitten. He didn't much care for the touch of Naraku's icy skin; it was too much like his own.
>>> 
>>> "Good…. Very good…. Kohaku, go keep an eye on Kikyou and make sure she doesn't come back--even if she has managed to kill Inuyasha."
>>> 
>>> "Yes, Lord Naraku." The soulless boy bowed before sprinting off in the direction Sesshoumaru came from.
>>> 
>>> "Why didn't you send me!?" Kagura growled indignantly. She didn't like being around Naraku at all, his presence gave her a mixture or anger, fear, and dread…
>>> 
>>> "Because," Naraku said, turning to face Kagura with a sense of deadly calm, "as I have said before, you don't have enough sense to keep your mouth shut and get the job done. Kikyou would strike you down dead before you opened your fan and I'm not about to let that woman get the better of me again. Now go back to the fortress. Sesshoumaru and I have some business to attend to." He gave her a smile that might have looked friendly to anyone who didn't know how his mind worked, but to those that did, certain pain was in store. Kagura winced at the mere thought of what he was going to do this time and left the clearing before he decided to do it in front of Sesshoumaru just to demonstrate how cruel he could be.
>>> 
>>> "Now if you'd remove the clothing that is in my way, I can restore what your brother has taken from you. I guarantee that this time, the limb will be permanent…. And you will be much stronger…" He grinned wolfishly.
>>> 
>>> * * *
>>> 
>>> An arrow whizzed past his nose but he didn't spook. It was only a warning shot; the next one was going to mean business. He turned to his right, the direction the arrow had come from, and watched as a flash of red and white darted off deeper into the forest.
>>> 
>>> _They like to run when they know they can't win…_ The possessed hanyou growled and leapt up into the trees, moving with silent, deadly stealth. He was going to tear her limb from limb and enjoy every drop of blood. The thought made him grin so viciously that even Naraku would have been envious. 
>>> 
>>> For a brief second, he picked up a scent that hadn't been there a moment ago, but before he could investigate, a bout of pain flared up near his left shoulder blade. He let out and angry howl and leapt out of the tree, dodging the arrow that whizzed past the area where his head had been. Inuyasha bared his fangs and reached up behind his back, tearing the arrow loose and crushing it before letting the remains fall to the ground.
>>> 
>>> Kikyou took a nervous step backward. Her arrow should've worked! Inuyasha should've been paralyzed or better yet, dead! She narrowed her eyes and then saw it, the faint glow of the shards embedded in his chest.
>>> 
>>> 'I'll have to get rid of those…' She thought, grimacing as she quickly aimed another arrow at Inuyasha's chest.
>>> 
>>> His crimson eyes were locked on Kikyou; he half smirked/half snarled when he saw her point another arrow at him. "If the first one didn't work," he growled, "what makes you think this one will?" He lunged at her.
>>> 
>>> "Because this time...I won't miss your heart!!!" She narrowed her eyes and let the arrow fly.
>>> 
>>> * * *
>>> 
>>> The boy watched, chain sickle in hand just in case the miko actually accomplished her goal. His observations, however, were altered as the arrow that had flown into Inuyasha's back sparked something to life…
>>> 
>>> _Arrows…._
>>> 
>>> _Dozens of them…._
>>> 
>>> _Flying towards him…_
>>> 
>>> _KOHAKU!_
>>> 
>>> _A useless attempt to save the damned…_
>>> 
>>> That voice…. He knew that voice but couldn't place it… Why did he feel like he should remember? Why was that scene important? He tried to pull the speck of memory back, but just like a shooting star, the spark of life was gone as quickly as it had come. However, it left its mark and he watched the drama unfolding between Kikyou and Inuyasha with something he'd never watched with before: interest.
>>> 
>>> * * *
>>> 
>>> Inuyasha dropped to the ground, claws digging into the earth beneath them. She had hit his heart, that much was true, but it didn't kill him. He rose to his feet, black blood soaking through his red kimono. He clamped his hand over the arrow and ripped it free. He tossed it at her feet with a smirk. "Care to try another?" He hissed at her and took the few remaining steps toward her.
>>> 
>>> She had a mixture of fear and anger in her eyes, but neither showed through her body as she stood her ground. She winced when his clawed, bloody hand clamped over her throat, his nails sinking into the back of her neck.
>>> 
>>> _Oh, this is going to be fun…_
>>> 
>>> Inuyasha grinned his vicious grin, knowing he'd rendered the miko defenseless. He reached over her shoulder and took an arrow out of its quiver. "Let's see if you like the taste of your own weapon…" He threw her back into a tree trunk and lunged, sinking the arrow right into her chest and his grin grew wider as she cried out in pain.
>>> 
>>> _Very fun indeed._
>>> 
>>> "Hurt's doesn't it?" He tore it out of her and rammed the bloody arrow into her shoulder. "Now you know how it feels…" He wrenched it clockwise, enjoying the silent tears she cried. "You tried to take me to hell with you once before…" The scent of the blood in the air was sickening to her, she struggled slightly in vain. "You seemed so desperate to return…" He chuckled, grabbing her throat again, leaving the arrow where it was, and pulled her forward just to slam her back again. "I guess you really crave all the suffering down there, huh?" His face was dangerously close to hers.
>>> 
>>> From a distance, a pair of glowing red eyes with ultramarine pupils was scary...up close, it was terrifying to the point your heart ceased to beat. She saw the spattered dried blood crusted on his face and she cringed, knowing hers would be added to the collection as well.
>>> 
>>> "Allow me to...satisfy your cravings…." His free hand clamped down on her shoulder and he began to crush it, his pupils dilating slightly with each sickening crack. Once there was nothing left of the bone except shards smaller than the ones in his chest, he leaned against her, pinning her there with his weight. "Know what it feels like to choke on your own blood?" He pulled the arrow free and pierced her chest, right into her lungs.
>>> 
>>> She coughed and sputtered, blood touching her lips. An amused smile played maliciously on his lips and he wrenched it like he had done to her shoulder. He ripped it out as brutally as ever. "Feeling sick yet?"
>>> 
>>> She closed her eyes, feeling dizzy and partially numb from blood loss. A sharp slap across her face brought her back to her senses. "I'm not finished with you yet, wench..." Inuyasha was very aware how to properly torture someone, it had happened to him enough. You had to hurt them so that they felt the agony, but stop before you killed them too quickly. "There's no fun in tormenting someone who isn't even alive to enjoy it." He grinned that terrifying grin again as the miko spluttered out more of her own blood.
>>> 
>>> He put his hand beneath her rib cage, forcing the bloodthirsty limb to just rest for a moment on the bloodstained material. "You played with my heart, as if were a toy." He narrowed his eyes and for a split second, she saw the amber in them but there was no pity or sorrow, just blind hatred. "Now.." she felt his claws tearing through the kimono, "I decided that I shall play with yours." the claws cut into her flesh and pulled upwards, breaking her ribs one by one as it made its journey to its goal. "And crush it like you did to mine, a long time ago…"
>>> 
>>> "Inuyasha…" She choked out in a whisper, trying to find some sort of redemption within the killer he'd become. However, her plea was lost in deaf ears.
>>> 
>>> A bloodcurdling scream rang out through the forest.
>>> 
>>> The hanyou pulled back, letting her limp, mutilated body drop to the ground. In his hand, he held his bloody prize; the thing he'd wanted so long to have all to himself: Kikyou's heart.
>>> 
>>> With an amused smile, he tossed it away as if it were nothing…. Because to the demon in control, it truly was just that. There was someone else's heart he wanted now…
>>> 
>>> * * *
>>> 
>>> Kagome sat on a small hill not to far away from the hut, watching the sun set warily, a feeling of dread sinking into her heart. "Oh, Inuyasha…." She pulled her knees to her chest. "Where are you?" She looked away from the dark red sunset and fought back pointless tears. "What's happened to you…?" She whispered, crying her silent tears.
>>> 
>>> Shippou watched from a distance with Kirara at his side. Seeing his surrogate mother so upset was making him feel the same way. "Kirara… We should go look for Inuyasha."
>>> 
>>> The fire cat tilted her head and meowed.
>>> 
>>> "I know it's dangerous. I can smell it too, but…. Just look at Kagome…" He sighed softly and got to his feet. "Are you going to come with me?"
>>> 
>>> Kirara looked at Shippou and then back at the hut where Sango was tending to Miroku. She frowned and sniffed the air; a familiar scent rose above the faint smell of blood and caught her attention. She meowed again, transforming into her larger form. Shippou smiled brightly and hopped onto her back before the both when charging into the forest.
>>> 
>>> "We'll help make things right Kagome…"
>>> 
>>> TBC....
>>> 
>>> AN: GOMEN!!!! My computer is absolutely fried at the moment so my updates are going to be horribly slower than normal. So sorry to make all of you wait!
>>> 
>>> I just have onething tosay about Kikyou's death…
>>> 
>>> WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!
>>> 
>>> You can't imagine how good that felt!!!!!
>>> 
>>> Inu and crew: O.o
>>> 
>>> Db: What?
>>> 
>>> Inu and crew: nothing…. Nothing at all
>>> 
>>> So yeah….
>>> 
>>> Review response time!
>>> 
>>> Kitsune hanyou: I gotted a hug from you! Wheee! Thank's much for reading!
>>> 
>>> Fireball: I had completely forgotten about Kirara until you mentioned her. Of course she'll have her moment of glory in this fic! I'm all about the underdogs here!
>>> 
>>> Sacred-Jewl: Im glad you like it! It'd be easier if you emailed me though due to my compy being fried. (my email: )
>>> 
>>> Julia Parewick: Im so sorry I haven't acknowledged you on here! It's just that you email me instead of reviewing and it throws me off. Oh well… Thanks for reading!
>>> 
>>> Shadow Dragon59: hehehe Thanks! Im glad the fighting turned out alright. I thought I sucked at fight scenes lol. Like I said at the very beginning, I wanted something dark and violent. SCREW FLUFF! (though I just might, for angst purposes mind you! Put some at the end… MAYBE!)
>>> 
>>> Twincool: Thanks but if that teeny amount of gore bugged ya, might wanna avoid this fic. Im glad you think it's well written though!
>>> 
>>> I'll try really… really hard not to make you all wait that long for then ext chapter. Stick with me! And if you review, I'll love you forever!
>>> 
>>> (See's a few people take a step back) what?
>>> 
>>> It's a good thing!
>>> 
>>> (….)
>>> 
>>> Seriously!!!
>>> 
>>> (crickets)
>>> 
>>> right… (Walks away)
>>> 
>>> DB
>>> 
>>> AN: GOMEN!!!! My computer is absolutely fried at the moment so my updates are going to be horribly slower than normal. So sorry to make all of you wait!  
  
I just have onething tosay about Kikyou's death...  
  
WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
You can't imagine how good that felt!!!!!  
  
Inu and crew: O.o  
  
Db: What?  
  
Inu and crew: nothing.... Nothing at all  
  
So yeah....  
  
Revuew response time!  
  
Kitsune hanyou: I gotted a hug from you! Wheee! Thank's much for reading!  
  
Fireball: I had completely forgotten about Kirara until you mentioned her. Of course she'll have her moment of glory in this fic! I'm all about the underdogs here!  
  
Sacred-Jewl: Im glad you like it! It'd be easier if you emailed me though due to my compy being fried. (my email: )  
  
Julia Parewick: Im so sorry I haven't acknowledged you on here! It's just that you email me instead of reviewing and it throws me off. Oh well... Thanks for reading!  
  
Shadow Dragon59: hehehe Thanks! Im glad the fighting turned out alright. I thought I sucked at fight scenes lol. Like I said at the very beginning, I wanted something dark and violent. SCREW FLUFF! (though I just might, for angst purposes mind you! Put some at the end... MAYBE!)  
  
Twincool: Thanks but if that teeny amount of gore bugged ya, might wanna avoid this fic. Im glad you think it's well written though!  
  
I'll try really... really hard not to make you all wait that long for then ext chapter. Stick with me! And if you review, I'll love you forever!  
  
(See's a fewpeople takea step back) what?It's a good thing!  
  
....  
  
Seriously!!!  
  
(crickets)  
  
right... (stalks off)  
  
DB


	9. Awakenings and Downfalls

Awakenings and Downfalls

Warning: Almost rape!

Naraku watched Sesshoumaru as he flexed his new arm and hand appreciatively.

"I shouldn't be trusting you again.... How will I know this one won't come apart like the last one you gave me?" The inu youkai asked somberly, not removing his eyes from the new attachment.

The kumo nodded his head. "You have a right to be wary of me, Sesshoumaru-sama, but this time, things are much different. Back then, I did not possess the power necessary to keep the limb intact."

His amber eyes narrowed on the kumo's violet ones. "This arm feels much to strong to be a human's. You're quite sure I'll be able to pick up and wield the Tetsusaiga?"

He nodded, smiling slyly. "Pick it up if you don't believe me..."

The inu-youkai gave him a suspicious look before he bent down and picked up the handle of the sword, smiling a rare, cold smile when it didn't reject him. His cold eyes set upon Naraku's face once more. "You've done well, Naraku."

"Thank you," He said, bowing his head, grinning coyly. Then he looked the demon-lord in the eye, his violet eyes holding an unreadable emotion. "Now, you have what you need, go out and do what I've asked you to do. I am a very busy man...After all, you aren't the only one who may need my help to accomplish their goals..." He pulled the hood of his baboon cloak over his head.

Sesshoumaru glared at him, not liking being told what to do by someone he deemed his subordinate. He was about to give Naraku a harsh insult but was cut off by the kumo himself.

"If you wish to find your brother.... Keep an eye on the human girl he _used_ to protect..." Then he vanished as quickly as he had come.

The demon lord shook his head in mild disgust. This mistreatment was well worth it, for he had his full power back along with the aid of a powerful blade that could subdue his troublesome brother no problem. It seemed as nothing, not even the crafty Naraku and his devious tricks, could take him down now. He looked up at the twilight of the sky, the sun having just set. "I underestimated you before, Inuyasha...."He smiled bitterly, "but never again..." He turned and set off into the forest, as lovely crimson dreams floated by in his mind. "Your life will be mine..."

* * *

Shippou and Kirara were making goodtime on their journey through the forest. The little fox kit could feel his whole tiny form trembling. He was committing suicide by trying to bring back Inuyasha without the help of the others. What could a cute little kitsune do to bring the demon Inuyasha back to his surrogate mother? Kirara stopped dead in her tracks, which almost set Shippou flying off her back, and looked up at the sky.

An odd shape was flying overhead going to the right of them, causing the fire cat to growl in alarm.

"Naraku's scent...."Shippou said sniffing the air, trying to be brave but failing miserably. "Let's go..."

Kirara looked at him quizzically over her shoulder.

"Look, Naraku's gotta be behind this all! Why else would Inuyasha go crazy? I bet he's being controlled by his jewel shards..." The fox kit put on a brave face. "So let's go get him Kirara" He smiled at her. She frowned and sniffed the air, catching the scent she had caught before.... The scent of someone she hadn't seen for ages....

Shippou frowned at her. "What is it?" He sniffed the air. "Is that...Kohaku?" He looked back at the sky and then in the direction the scent had come from. He chewed his lip, noticing the scent of blood was particularly fresh and strong in that direction, but he was determined to be brave. "Do you think we could get him to side up with us?"

Kirara made a small, indecisive noise in her throat.

"Well, it's worth a try, don't you think? I mean... if we can't even get Kohaku on our side, then what chance do we stand against Naraku? Let's go!"

Kirara let out a cry and charged off in the soulless boy's direction, determined together old friend's mind restored to him.

From above, Kagura heard a roar from somewhere below her in the forest. "That sounded like that damn cat the demon hunter has with her all the time." He frowned. "I wonder.... Should I go see what's going on?" She frowned, her ruby eyes narrowed. "Naraku is going to punish me anyway.... maybe if I bring back that girl Kagome's head...he'll decide not to... Yes! That's an excellent idea..." She grinned and made her descent into the forest.

* * *

Hakaku and Ginta had been waiting for two days for Kouga to return. The wolf pack was growing anxious without their leader in the den. Finally, Ginta stood up. "That's it! I'm sick of waiting. I know Kouga-sama told us not to interfere with his battle with Inuyasha but they cannot be fighting for this long! Kouga has fallen!"

Uproar soon followed. Hakaku stood up and conked Ginta over the back of the head Kouga had done to them both. "Nice going baka...Look!" He shouted, getting the pack's attention, "There is no need to panic or get into brawls over this. We can decide a new pack leader at a later date but first we need to see if he is truly dead!

"But who will lead the search teams!?"

"Yeah! We need someone! It'll be chaos without a leader!"

"More Importantly, who gets to take revenge for our former master's death!?"

Ginta exchanged a wary look with Hakaku before looking to the pack. "Kouga left us in charge while he was gone; so, until we can start a formal tournament to decide our new leader, we are in charge! Now...gather your weapons and armor! We're off to go find Kouga, and take revenge if he has truly fallen to Inuyasha!" There was a roar of ascent followed by hurried preparations.

Hakaku turned to his friend somberly. "We won't be able to keep the pack together for long, especially if they're enraged...."

Ginta put a hand on his comrade's shoulder. "That's why, even though doubt has taken over my mind, we pray that he's alive... Now let's get ready to go..."

* * *

Kagome decided she had cried enough as she wiped the last tear from her eyes as the moon rose high in the night sky. The temperature had dropped and she was becoming quite cold. She sighed heavily, picking herself off the ground. The girl turned her sorrow filled eyes to the forest that seemed far more dangerous than it ever had before. At once, an unwise impulse over came her. She put her hands on either side of her mouth and called out, "INUYASHA!!!!" She hoped that he would hear her and come back. Her heart ached when nothing but an eerie silence answered her. "INUYASHA! COME BACK!"

"Please....I need you..." She whispered, tucking her hair behind her ear. To her eyes, nothing in the forest had changed. She thought no one had heard her call... So, she turned and gingerly made her way back to the warm safety of the hut.

Oh how wrong she was...

From the heart of the forest, his enhanced hearing picked up her foolish cry for him.

_Looks as if though that girl is calling for an early grave..._

**No... please! You've had your fun! Don't hurt her... I _beg_ you!**

_Don't beg! It's most unbecoming... And besides, I've not yet come near to fulfilling what I had intended to do... I will destroy anyone who's ever caused you pain...and from what I gather, this girl... this girl you claim to love has been one of the few to hurt you far beyond physical means... We should return the favor like we did to that damned priestess...only ten-fold..._

**Kagome has never hurt me! She's never done anything wrong!**

_Heh heh heh...it's amusing how you keep trying to lie to yourself... She is the reason you are so weak... It's because of her that you are still bound...but no matter, she'll soon meet her end in a most delightful way..._

**You're a monster!**

_You're one to talk..._

_after all..._

_I **am** you._

* * *

Kohaku had begun to pick his way back through the forest to Naraku's fortress. Maybe, if he made it back in time, he could stop these painful flickers of some immense story from resurfacing in his mind. He had no choice but to be content under Naraku's control, but now he was beginning to feel again. Granted, the emotions he was feeling were very slight, but he knew that if he allowed them to keep coming back, then he was in store for more pain than even the kumo could give him.

A blur of something cream colored crossed his path. At once, he stopped and pulled out his chain sickle, daring his stalker to show their face.

The defensive action startled Shippou because he hadn't intended on them being seen just yet. Thinking quickly, he grabbed a leaf off a tree as Kirara rushed by it. He told her softly, so the boy wielding the chain sickle wouldn't hear him, to slow to a stop because he had an idea. Once Kirara stopped, Shippou hopped off and threw the leaf to the ground, a small puff of smoke surrounded him and when it vanished, Sango stood in his place. Of course, being that the kit was so young, the transformation wasn't exactly perfect. After all, Sango really didn't have bluish-green eyes, or little claws. 'Well at least I managed to not have a tail...' He grumbled inwardly. 'Here goes...' He nodded at Kirara and the fire cat charged directly at Kohaku, tackling him and pinning him down before he could retaliate.

Shippou stepped out of the trees of the forest and into Kohaku's view. "Kohaku!" He cried out, doing his best to imitate what Sango typically did when she saw her younger brother. He rushed forward and dropped down beside the pinned boy. "Kohaku, are you alright" He asked desperately, seeing as how the boy wasn't moving and had a blank, nostalgic look on his face.

An amused command for death...

There were torrents of pain...

An anguished cry

_KOHAKU!_

That voice...

_Her_ voice..

He heard himself cry out within the memory, trying to remember the name as flickers of more memories flooded back. He remembered the fire cat! Her name was Kirara! She used to play with him when he wasn't learning to do something... What was that something? He couldn't remember...

_Kohaku.... Father says he's proud of you..._

There she was again! But her name... what was her name? Who was she!?

"Kohaku, wake up!" He felt himself being shaken. "It's me! Sango! You're uh...sister! Wake up!"

_Sango...._

He blinked a few times and shook his head. "S-Sango?"

And then, it all came back to him.... Every memory Naraku had stolen from him, both good and bad, came rushing back, almost drowning the boy in their wake. Shippou and Kirara had successfully removed Naraku's hold...

"Bravo..." Kagura drawled, clapping slowly and sarcastically. "So you've finally managed to do it... Even when his actual sister could not..."The wind witch chuckled. She had seen the transformation but even if she hadn't, she could tell from scent alone that the other "woman" in the clearing wasn't Sango at all. "So... Shippou, was it? Why not stop leading that poor boy on and show yourself."

The fox kit swallowed hard. "This is bad..." he whispered. Kirara leapt in front of both Shippou and Kohaku and roared fearsomely at the wind witch, the flames around her paws flaring up.

Kagura rolled her eyes. "Oh please... I don't have time to waste on you. I'm looking for that Kagome girl... Where is she?"

Shippou jumped to his feet, still disguised as Sango. "What do you want with her?!"

The wind witch grinned. "I intend to bring her head back, as an offering of my loyalty to Naraku..."

"NO!" The kit felt a wave of rage surge over him and he charged at Kagura, forgetting that he had no weapon and nothing to defend himself with. Kagura chuckled and with a wave of her fan, sent Shippou flying back into a tree trunk. The spell he had put on himself was broken and his tiny little form lay trembling at the base of the tree.

Kirara roared and jumped in the air, tackling Kagura with such speed that nothing she would've done could have prevented it. Her crimson eyes were locked with the witch's as she brought up a paw, prepared to kill Kagura with one blow.

"KIRARA! No!"

The fire cat's eyes widened as she looked back over her shoulder at Kohaku, who had cried out for her to stop.

"Don't kill her... Maybe she can help us... She can help us stop Naraku..." The boy was clenching his fists, trying to subdue the anger building inside of him because of all the memories he had, the ones of Naraku were the strongest. He couldn't erase the violet, hatred filled eyes, the icy feel of his skin, the caustic words and bitter insults, or...the way he had used him to kill innocent people... and against his own sister... He could never forgive or forget Naraku, no matter how much time wore away at his other memories. "I remember her face... I remember how much she wants her freedom....and her hatred for Naraku... She could help us..."

"I could...but that doesn't mean I will..." Kagura smirked not unlike the way the kumo did when he was scheming. "What do I get out of it?"

"Naraku said if you messed up one more time, then it'd be your last....you've already wasted his time by following Shippou here...you think he'll be so kind as to forgive you of even such a minor crime?" Kohaku frowned. "If you go back, he'll kill you... if you run away, he'll find you and then kill you but if you come with us.... You'll at least stand a chance..."

Kagura grimaced. "You're right....I suppose I don't have much of a choice, now do I?" Her face hardened. "I'll help you but don't expect me to save you if my life is the forfeit... Now get this beast off of me!" Kirara growled in warning and got off of her reluctantly. Kagura rose to her feet, dusting herself off. "Well? Now what?"

Shippou scrambled back to Kohaku's side. "We're going back to the others first to tell them Kohaku's alright. Then, we're going after Naraku to see if he had anything to do with Inuyasha's lack of sanity."

The wind witch frowned, "Naraku hasn't done anything to Inuyasha.... Not yet anyway..."

"well then," Shippou said, putting on his bravest face, "We'll have to get to him before that happens, now won't we?"

* * *

Kagome peered into the hut and saw Sango tending to Miroku's wounds as he rested and she had to choke down the squeal of delight at how close they've become. She was just about to sit down next to the fire and warm herself up when a familiar voice whispered her name. "Who's there?" She asked timidly, snatching her bow and arrow out of the corner and rising with an arrow ready to be fired.

"_Kagome...It's outside...I need you..." _The voice whispered again.

"Inuyasha?!" She whispered hopefully as she dropped her weapons and made a mad dash for the exit, not particularly caring that this was very uncharacteristic of Inuyasha. Once outside, she looked around wildly for him and saw a shadow standing on the hill not to faraway. The 3/4filledmoon cast a silvery glow on the person's silhouette. Kagome knew at once that it was Inuyasha and she ran across the field as fast as she could into his open arms, not daring to look back or question him.

"_I've been waiting for you... I heard you call my name and I had to come back for you...my heart wouldn't let me walk away again_..." He said quietly into her ear as he crushed her to him.

"I-Inuyasha you're hurting me..." She tried to sound playful but she was slightly scared because he was drenched in blood.

"_I know... I know_..." He chuckled malevolently. "_It's time I take what I want... Kagome I love you...and I want you_"

She felt tears rising in her eyes. "Inuyasha, you're scaring me! Let me go!"

"_Never again... It's time I returned your affections_..." He released her slightly, only so he could take her chin in one of his bloody, clawed hands and crush his lips to hers in a relentless, bruising kiss. Kagome could taste the blood on his lips and she tried to push him away but it was useless. After all, he had a full demon's strength and she was only human, making her completely at his mercy.

He broke free for just a moment and in that split second, Kagome called out the words the normal Inuyasha dreaded most. "SIT BOY!" And she winced, expecting to be pulled down with him. However, the impact never came and Inuyasha only laughed.

"_That weak rosary won't work on me anymore Kagome.... I'm too strong..." _He reached up and grabbed the rosary. "_You knew this wouldn't be able to hold me for long_..." He said coldly as the beads glowed brilliantly, trying to tighten on him. "_And yet... You still had faith in it..._" He jerked his hand and sent the beads scattering "_Silly girl..."_ He smiled wickedly, his fangs glinting in the moonlight and his blood-red eyes seemed to glow. And that was when she felt the jewel-shards aura in his chest.

Kagome wanted to scream, to turn around and run but she couldn't move and couldn't even whimper. She knew that now, nothing could stop him. Her Inuyasha had absolutely vanished and left her with this cold-blooded killer whom had every intention to take out his fury on her...

"Inuyasha..." She whimpered. "Please...don't do this... I thought..."

"_What? That I really loved you_?" He smirked, grabbing her arm and pulling her forcefully forward. "_Maybe I do... but not enough to spare you..._" He chuckled as she tried desperately to pull away and do everything in her power to make him stop, she even tried to purify the jewel shards in his chest. "_They are soaked with so much blood and hatred so that not even Kikyou could make the darkness wash away_." He dragged his claws down her face. "_And soon, yours shall join it as well..._" His claws began making the trip down her neck to the collar of her shirt. With one quick flick of his wrist, the shirt was torn into shreds.

Kagome whimpered as the cold whispered harshly over her skin. Inuyasha's red eyes glittered with an insane hunger. "_Tonight I will make you mine....just like you've always wanted...Just like I've always wanted..._" He took her mouth in a bruising kiss and ran his claws over the skin of her side, leaving shallow cuts that burned as the icy breeze moved over them. He pushed her to the ground, pinning her there with both wrists over her head in one of his hands. The light of the nearly full moon glinted on Kagome's tears.

Inuyasha's crimson eyes softened and flickered amber for a second. Alas, Inuyasha couldn't break free from the killer within himself. "I'm sorry... Kagome please... I'm sorry..." He choked out before he was shoved back into the subconscious of his mind. The demon growled in annoyance before moving his hand down to the hem of Kagome's skirt. "_Now...where were we_....?"

* * *

Sango finished cleaning up Miroku's facial wound, her heart aching knowing that the four jagged marks would never fully fade away. 'How could Inuyasha do this?' She wondered to herself. 'Miroku was one of his closest friends....' Then she heard a piercing scream for help coming from outside. Miroku snapped awake. "Kagome! We have to help her! Inuyasha could be out there!!!"

Sango nodded and got to her feet, snatching up her boomerang. She was about to exit the hut when she heard a jangling from behind her. Miroku was propping himself up on his staff. "Miroku! Your wounds... You can't fight Inuyasha in this state! You'll get yourself killed!"

The injured monk didn't care, and he had as set look of determination plastered on his face. "I said I would try to take him down before he got to either you or Kagome..." He grimaced, rising to his full height with squared shoulders. "And I _refuse_ to let Inuyasha get the best of me..." He walked past Sango, pretending as he normally did that he wasn't in any pain at all. "Even if he was my friend..." He whispered as he walked out into the moonlight.

TBC...

A/N: MOOHAHAHAHAHA! Sorry guys! I was having a creative slump....followed closely by a chronic case of the brain farts... So yeah! Crazy angst! Crazy rape! CRAZY I TELL YOU! So yes, the pieces are falling into place! (I swear I say that in every comment) There are plenty more twists and turns up ahead! I'll try my best not to keep you waiting for weeks like I've done.... Eh heh heh... Well Kohaku's back! Yay! That makes me happy! I hope I didn't make him tooooo much ooc.... It's hard though because he's been himself in all of what? 2 eppies? (shrugs) oh well.... More fun for me!

R/R TIME!

Kitsune hanyou: Thanks for stickin with me even though I'm like uber lagging in updates!

The Gifted Ten: You know I try to write the story! I just can't help it with my brother always trying to steal this compy! And sorry I didn't relay this chappie through you. Ijust needed toget it up and shtuff! GOMEN! MAIS JE T'AIMERAIS TOURJOURS MON AMI! (that was frapanese right there babah)

Fireball: Thanks! Glad Im not the only oneout there with rapid compy crashingness and shtuff. Keep reading! Or else I'll...whap you with a pillow! Or something...

Demonchild93: Yeah MY POOR KOUGIE KUN! I miss him so! But his memory will live on in my heart! (dramatic fist clenching) kouga: Chick!Im not DEAD! You only made me die in the story! (clings to kougie) OH THANK THE GODS OFYAOI! YOU'RE ALIVE! Kouga: OY! Get offa me! (cough) ANYway! Your welcome for the death of Kikyou! If only Naraku could've killed her in the series (pouts) oh well...

Twincool: yes...it's normal to laugh and cheer hysterically as a certain miko is being crushed to death. I was bouncing in my seat when Iwrote it (Big evilgrin)

Shadow Dragon59: Lmao I'm glad you're enjoying it! Disappointing I only got the second best Kikyou death scene(sigh) Oh well! Now I have a goal in life! Lol

Demon Girl17: Pffft.... Like I'd kill off kawaii lil shippo! Well... I might but that's besides the point! He's thinking about his mommy and's willing to do anything to save her! I guess... weird how loyalty works isn't it?

DemonJon15: He will eventually.... MOOHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (crazed happy dance)

Inu Yasha Fan: Lol thanks! I agree....poor Inu-kun.... Oh well! More angst, the better the story! Stay tuned!

Azmidiske: Thanks a bunch! You should still put it up anyway so I can check it out and stuff! As you can tell, I like gore and dark shtuff! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Lil'Edthehacker40: You're crazy! I LIKE YA! Lmao

Someone You Know (): I still think it's you Chelsea but...uh...thanks anyway? You crazy mofo you! But if not...you're still a crazy mofo

And that's the end of that! (dusts hands off) so! I hate bribing or blackmailing you guys like this, but I like reviews... So! The more reviews I get, the faster I update! And the more love I have to share!

(skeptical look)

What!? My love is good, remember!? Granted...it's more of the S&M type of love but still! Everyone's kinky deep down right?!

(People backing away)

aw come on! Cut me some slack!

(Alone now)

damnit! Lost another one to ditech!

DB


	10. Unforgivable

Unforgivable

By: DB

Both Sango and Miroku froze in their tracks upon seeing the horrid sight displayed before them. Inuyasha was brutally raping Kagome right before their very eyes. Miroku clenched his fists as tightly as he could and wanted with all his might to scream as loudly as he could but his rage had sealed off his vocal cords. Sango had looked away and was clenching her jaw.

"INUYASHA!" Miroku roared once he'd found his voice. "LET HER GO!" He charged and slashed horizontally at the place where Inuyasha had been just a second prior. He growled and then bent down over the sobbing schoolgirl. "Oh Kagome…."He brushed her hair out of her face. "I'll get him for this…"

"_Oh you will, will you?_" The demon taunted, standing a few feet away and in possession of all his clothes once more. "_Then come and get me, monk…it'll make my job that much easier."_

The monk growled and leapt to his feet, charging at Inuyasha. Sango ran over to Kagome and scooped her up gently. "It's okay, I've got you. You'll be safe." She said, trying to comfort her as she ran as quickly as she could back to the hut. She put her down and covered her with a blanket before rushing back outside to aid Miroku in the fight.

Miroku swung again and again but his efforts were all in vain because the hanyou was moving faster than he could even see. He paused to catch his breath and waited for his former ally to show himself once more.

"_Tired already? Tsk, tsk…but then a weak human like you doesn't stand a chance against me_." Inuyasha taunted, as he appeared less than a foot away from the startled Miroku. He grinned viciously. "_Surprise…_" He brought his claws up and slashed downward into Miroku's chest, reopening the wounds already there. The monk let out a harsh yelp of pain as he hit the ground and rolled away a few feet.

Inuyasha chuckled and walked over to him. "_You give up too easily…"_ the demon laughed again and delivered a swift and rib-cracking kick to the monk's already abused torso. "_But what hope did you have anyway?"_

Miroku took in labored breaths and forced himself to his feet, ignoring the half-breed's annoying taunts. "You're not the Inuyasha I know anymore…are you?" He asked with a sly grin, his left hand inching ever nearer to the rosary that bound his wind tunnel.

"_No…that Inuyasha is gone forever… And soon you'll join him_" The demon snickered, taking leisurely steps forward.

"Good…Now I'll have no remorse… KAZAANA!!!" He shouted, pulling the rosary off and unleashing the wind tunnel, figuring that this time Naraku's wasps wouldn't be there to thwart his most powerful weapon.

Oh how wrong he was…. Before the monk knew it, the poison insects were already being sucked into the wind tunnel. "WHAT?!" He shouted and closed it off, wincing as the poison spread up through his arm and into the rest of his body.

Inuyasha pulled his claws from the earth and rose to his feet, narrowing his blood red eyes on the monk. "_You can't defeat me…"_

The monks dark eyes searched frantically for Naraku and spotted the cloaked fiend perched on the branch of a nearby tree. Inuyasha closed the distance between them and raised a bloody hand. "_And now, my dear old friend, I grow tired of your screams…"_

Sango's heart leapt as she saw Inuyasha raise his blood-covered hands in preparation for attack. "NO! HIRAIKOTSTU!" She shouted and let her boomerang fly. The hanyou turned and covered his face with his arms as the bone weapon hit him. He growled and sent a blast off his newly acquired power at the weapon, sending it into oblivion. Sango's eyes went wide and she pulled the katana from her side.

Inuyasha looked fairly annoyed. "_Come now wench…if your boomerang didn't work…why on earth would that piece of scrap metal do the trick?_" He seemed to vanish and reappeared before her, his hand wrapped around the blade. He grinned and showed her just how useless her last defense was as he tightened his fist around it and bent it in half. "_Now for your spine…"_ He reached out with his free hand and grabbed her by the throat.

"Getting cheap thrills off of defenseless human girls, Inuyasha? I'm more disgusted than I can put into words…." Said a voice in a cool uninterested tone lined with irritation.

The possessed hanyou tossed Sango aside without so much as batting an eyelash before he turned, a mocking grin plastered on his face. "_I'm surprised you're able to move after the beating I gave you…I mean sure, you're a demon but you can't be very strong if you would ran away from your half-breed little brother, Sesshoumaru_."

"I'll be sure to make you choke on your words, just like in every battle we've had in the past…" Sesshoumaru drew the Tetsusaiga as his lips curled into a vicious snarl.

Sango picked herself off the ground and hobbled her way over to the dying Miroku. She dropped to her knees next to him and pressed her hand to his sweat-soaked forehead. "Houshi-sama…."

"N-Naraku….h-he's h-here…" He choked out, the poison making his throat sore and dry, his muscles ached and his lungs felt on fire. It was a wonder he hadn't died yet with his chest bleeding so freely from the wounds his former friend inflicted. "S-Sango… I d-don't think I'll be making o-out of t-this a-alive…s-so…" He reached out and took her hand in his, a weak attempt of a lecherous grin sneaking across his lips. "W-would you bear my ch-children?" The raven haired man asked softly, trying to see Sango smile one last time…

Sango felt tears spilling over her eyes and a devastatingly sad smile crossed her lips as she squeezed his hand. "You can't die! Who will I have left to smack and call a pervert? Please Miroku… don't die…."

"I'm afraid mortals like you don't have much of a say in the matter, my dear Sango…" Naraku said in a quite amused tone as he descended from the tree. "But…since you and your happiness are so _dear_ to me… I could make you a little deal?"

The demon slayer bit her lip and looked down at Miroku, whose face was contorted with pain, before looking back up at the baboon cloaked kumo. She knew to make a deal with Naraku was just as good as selling your soul…but she couldn't see Miroku die… "What do you want in exchange…?"

* * *

Shippou didn't much care for the uncomfortable silence between the group as they made their way back towards Kaede's hut. However, their silence was soon broken when they neared the clearing just before the town and a blast of energy from the Tokijin almost slammed into them.

Kagura felt a bout of dread work its way down her spine because she knew that Naraku was close by; she could hear his cold voice as he worked a devil's bargain with Sango.

Kohaku, needless to say, was very confused and mildly afraid. "What's going on?"

Shippou dug his little fingers into Kirara's fur and it took a lot of his will power just to open his eyes again. "Sesshoumaru's here…" He said very, very quietly. Everything in his mind was screaming at him to turn around and run; staying there would get him into an early grave! He gritted his teeth and looked at Kohaku and the grave Kagura. "Let's go!"

The wind sorceress looked at him incredulously. "Are you INSANE!? I'm nearly suffocating on the smell of blood and BOTH Naraku AND Sesshoumaru are out there! We'll _die_ if we go out there!"

"So? The demon we came to find is out in that clearing and we have to get to him before he gets to Inuyasha!"

"Why are you so hell-bent on getting Inuyasha? He's GONE! There are no inu-hanyous out in that clearing and you know it!" She shouted, pulling her feather close to the fire-cat before slapping the kit hard across the face. "Now stop trying to act like a man and start acting your age! There are better ways to try to save your friend. Come on, I'll take you to Naraku's lair….I'm sure there's something that can help us there…."

Shippou rubbed his cheek and looked at her defiantly. "What could possibly be there that could help us!?" He squeaked indignantly.

"Well, whatever we can find will give us more leverage than just barging into a battle between a bunch of insane demons! Now let's go!" She pulled back, taking off into the sky back the way they came.

Kohaku looked down at Shippou. "Do we follow?"

The kitsune sighed. "Yeah…I guess, she's right…come on Kirara! Let's go…" He gripped her fur as she roared in ascent and veered off into the sky.

* * *

Inuyasha growled in his frustration as Sesshoumaru easily dodged and countered every one of his attacks. He decided that now would be an excellent time to flex his claws and see just how much power he had attained. He stopped in his attacks and faced Sesshoumaru. "_I've always wondered_" He said with a sneer as he spaced his feet apart and bent them a little bit, "_exactly how much a few shards can amplify my powers…_" He put his hands to his chest and pulled them back as if to draw out the locked up power within them.

The tai-youkai narrowed his eyes, his knees bent and hand at the ready to draw a sword if need be. He would not underestimate his "brother" this time…

"_You should feel lucky Sesshoumaru….The others died by my claws, but I wouldn't dare give you a fate so…. Cliché…"_ The crimson aura that already glowed around him seemed to burst into life with renewed vigor, even causing some veins of electricity to dance around him here and there. The ground beneath his feet shuddered and cracked before tearing itself asunder and getting caught in the mini-whirlwind around the possessed hanyou._ "Only the best for my beloved brother."_ He snarled and then let loose his attack.

TBC

A/N: AIIIEEEEEEEE! How could you let me do that to you guys!? Making you wait so long!? I feel horrible (sniffles) But I got caught in a few snags and I had no idea what to do so I rode it out. I really tried writing the InuxKag rape…but it wasn't working (fist shakery) oh well… And maybe I'm exaggerating the power of the shards just a teensy bit…BUT there are demons who get mad crazy powers with only one shard so maybe I'm alright (shrugs). Oh! To make up for the shortness and sucky-ness of this chappie, I'll be sure to make the fight scene one of the best I've ever written. Forgive me! WAAAAH! Oh and I hate the MirokuxSango angst thing goin on there…seems overly sappy. blech

R/R time!:

Shadow Dragon59: Technically no deaths in this fic , sorry : ( But maybe in the next chappie! :)

KTN: Your wish is my command (bows)

Kitsune hanyou: myu! thanks so much for sticking with me! (glomp)

Inuyasha147: I hope you stick around for the next chappie!

Dark angel313: lmao niiiiice….poor inu!? Inu's killin everyone! Pity THEM not him! Or…atleast save your pity for later :D

By Mandora: eh heh heh….Sorry about the Sesshy treatment but he's always so high and mighty and it's mildly annoying sometimes. (Shrugs) He could use a little talking down to every once in a while. You might hate me for the next chappie (inching away) As far as the Tessaiga/ Tetsusaiga thing, I'mma switch to Tessaiga after this fic so endure my misspelling for just a tad long, okie day? I'd be honored if you put my fic into Portuguese! Sorry I didn't email you, I forgot. (sweatdrop) I don't know what's going to be able to wake him up and I'm the author! Jeebus I really wrote myself into a corner, didn't I? Oh well! Thanks for reading!

Fireball: Well…there's a half solution to your question…Narrie just keeps adding more pawns to his side against Inuyasha and Inu keeps knockin em down. I'm uber flattered that you'd go to such extremes just to review my fic! (hands over a bucket o' cookies) you rock!

Kaiser Bakura: Thanks so much! I personally don't think it's THAT good but I'm glad you do! Whee!

Well I think that's all of you….If I forgot you feel free to slap me upside the head and call me a loser : )

What? Don't look at me like that!

Stop laughing! I'm serious!

(puts on a smack me if I forgot you sign on her shirt)

There

See ya guys later!

DB


	11. Fighting Back

Fighting Back 

By: Db

_The tai-youkai narrowed his eyes, his knees bent and hand at the ready to draw a sword if need be. He would not underestimate his "brother" this time…_

_"You should feel lucky Sesshoumaru…. The others died by my claws, but I wouldn't dare give you a fate so…. Cliché…" The crimson aura that already glowed around him seemed to burst into life with renewed vigor, even causing some veins of electricity to dance around him here and there. The ground beneath his feet shuddered and cracked before tearing itself asunder and getting caught in the mini-whirlwind around the possessed hanyou. "Only the best for my beloved brother." He snarled and then let loose his attack._

* * *

A giant explosion tore free from the hanyou's body in an attempt to blast Sesshoumaru off his feet and give him the advantage; however, the taiyoukai would not be so easily swayed.

The torrent of energy swept over him with the heat of an inferno, searing the exposed skin but without the nasty burn marks. Having his knees bent gave him the chance to anchor his weight so the sheer force wouldn't be enough to knock him to the ground. Once the blast's attack was over, Sesshoumaru looked up; his golden eyes not expressing any hint of pain whatsoever.

"All that bragging for one easily tolerated attack?" The older brother said with the smallest of smirks. "Let me show you what a true attack feels like…. I won't even have to use my sword…" He propelled himself forward, charging at the hanyou to make him believe he would do something so stupid as to charge him head on. At the last second, he leapt up into the air and twisted back, hurling his energy whip forward to coil around the hanyou's throat to tear his head clear off his shoulders as he jerked his arm back.

What he wasn't expecting was for the hanyou to be able to grab onto the whip and yank him down out of the sky before his could safely land. He hit the ground hard but quickly rolled out of the way right as Inuyasha's fist came down on the spot where his head had been a moment prior. He leapt to his feet and barreled into his brother's chest, sending them both back down onto the hard, war-torn earth.

Inuyasha used his position on the ground as leverage to push Sesshoumaru off and pin him in turn, bloody hand raised. "Blades of-" He began to shout but was cut off as Sesshoumaru's hand shot up and slashed at his windpipe, injecting poison as they connected with his skin.

"Your voice irritates me." The older brother ground out as he used his newly acquired hand to connect a hard punch to the Hanyou's sternum, causing the younger of the two to fly back off of him.

Surprisingly, the possessed inu-hanyou was able to land back on his feet, claws tearing at the ground in an attempt to stop the momentum that would have sent him hurtling into a tree.

Sesshoumaru rose to his feet, a grimace on his face. "You're rather like an annoying insect… Why won't you just stay crushed?" Now he was starting to grow tired of the pointless battle. He clamped his hand over the Tokijin but stopped as the Tetsusaiga pulsed in disagreement. He looked down at it questioningly and that… was a big mistake.

Inuyasha saw his brother's distraction as a perfect time to unleash the explosion of energy because now, it would work with Sesshoumaru's defenses way down.

The sudden blast took the taiyoukai completely by surprise and sent him flying back into the forest just outside the clearing. His armor shattered as he hit tree trunks, his clothes ripping and tearing as they were caught on branches of trees and his perfect complexion torn at by the stinging twigs and cauterized by the fiery energy. Oh was there going to be hell to pay for that attack…

Inuyasha chuckled and decided that he wanted to play with his brother as he had with the miko and he took off into the forest after him, ghosting his way through the trees at the same pace his brother was plowed through them.

Once the taiyoukai stopped and lay in a mass of broken tree trunks and various other parts of the forest, he growled quite viciously. No one treated him like that, EVER! He wasn't about to let some cocky half-breed high on dark powers start to do so now.

_"What's wrong Sesshoumaru? Mad because I scratched your pretty face? Or is it because I ruined your outfit_?"

His enraged, golden eyes swept through the trees around him, trying to pinpoint the source of the voice by it's sound.

_"What's the matter? Too broken to stand?"_

Oh how the taunting was grating on his nerves. Again, the Tetsusaiga pulsed at his side, trying to tell him something. He reached out and took it in his human-demon hybrid limb and pulled it from its sheath.

A harsh, barking laughter rang throughout the area. "_Honestly…. You think that waste of our father's powers will be enough to stop me again? I've broken its spell…. It's useless now."_

Sesshoumaru sniffed at the air after catching a whiff of something he wouldn't have expected. "You're just full of surprises…. But you can't fool me by trying to sound like you aren't afraid of what it can do…" He rose to his feet, holding the weapon in front of him, eyes closed and waiting for any sound that would betray the hanyou.

The hanyou twitched out of annoyance. "_You think you know what I'm feeling?"_ He darted around the new clearing, not stepping on a twig or rustling the leaves, keeping Sesshoumaru in the dark as to his location._ "There is no fear here…. Only intense hatred for those who always treated me poorly_." He stopped and started silently making his way towards the waiting taiyoukai.

"You should learn to let such meaningless things go, Inuyasha…" Sesshoumaru ground out, growing sick of the growing tension in the area.

"_So should you…"_ Inuyasha said coldly, right behind Sesshoumaru. He raised his hand to bring his claws down on his brother but was stopped as he found the Tetsusaiga rammed through his middle.

"Surprise, surprise…" The elder said calmly, allowing himself a small smile of victory.

The Tetsusaiga pulsed again while embedded firmly in the hanyou's torso and then it unleashed a blinding light that sent both of them flying backwards. Sesshoumaru was the first to recover and carefully inched nearer to the unconscious hanyou, Tokijin in hand and quite unsure of what had just happened.

The Tetsusaiga lay by Inuyasha's feet, his wounds healing rapidly because of the shards and his face contorted in pain as he battled out a war with his inner monster.

Upon seeing the sight, Sesshoumaru also became caught in his private little metal spat. Inuyasha had caused everyone so much grief that it would be easiest to end his life there and then. Not only would killing him bring everyone solace, but it would end the contract between him and Naraku. However, killing him would please the kumo too much and he wouldn't want to make someone who treated him so poorly happy. Plus, even though he absolutely deplored admitting it, Inuyasha was his brother and only remnant of his family. But wasn't he above such silly blood-ties? Hadn't he always hated the shuddering form in front of him?

_So…what was stopping him?_

Inuyasha's eyes opened, their color normal. "Sesshoumaru?" he choked out, the poison still coursing through his body even though the shards were working hard to fight it. "What… happened?" He looked down at his bloodstained hands and that was when the memories hit.

_Kikyou crying out in pain as an arrow was rammed into her again and again._

_Kagome screaming out because he was hurting her in ways he had never dreams of…_

_Miroku's look of pure hatred as he tore the rosary free to unleash the Kazaana…_

_Sango recoiling in fear as he was about to snap her spine…_

_Let me out again, Inuyasha…You have no place amongst these people now… Look at what you've allowed yourself to do…Go back into the shadows and let me finish what I've started…_

How could he fight against that reasoning? He _had_ allowed himself to do all of that… So much of it was purely unforgivable… He had crossed so many lines and now there was no going back. He deserved to _die_…

He looked up at Sesshoumaru, face grimly set even though tears threatened his eyes. "You know everything, don't you?" He said without wavering.

He nodded, recalling that Naraku had filled him in on his brother's murders.

"Then don't hesitate any longer."

_NO! I WON'T ALLOW YOU TO!_

Sesshoumaru inwardly grimaced as he saw the red leak back into Inuyasha's eyes. If he didn't kill him soon, the demon would be free again… The possessed hanyou had been right, he _had_ broken the Tetsusaiga's spell… Now, he had to die…

Gingerly, Sesshoumaru lifted the blade above his head and Inuyasha lowered his and was about to deliver the final blow when something speeding towards him caught his eye…

TBC…

A/N: I so could have ended the fic in this chappie! But did I? Hell no! I just got these awesome ideas to make the plot even more complicated and angsty! YAY ANGST! And please don't kill me for the cliffy, cause if you do, then no one will be left to finish off the fic! Eh heh heh…(hiding in a bomb shelter just in case) You all are probably going to get really irritated with the way the story plays out from here but… it'll be entertaining! I promise! Oh! And I hope the battle was good enough… I think it was alright (shrugs) It's kinda short but oh well! I figured I shouldn't push my limits with you people! (sweatdrop)

R/R time!:

Kitsune hanyou: (glomped) AIIE! I'm glad you did choose to read it though! I hoped you liked this chappie! And no, wanting Inuyasha to torment Kagome doesn't make you evil. Laughing while reading/writing it is what makes you evil! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Like me!

Random Talker: Yeah, Intense is good and I'm pretty good at writing it and I'm glad you like reading it! I agree, poor…_poor _everyone else. (evil grin)

shangxiang10: Eh heh heh…. Bit excessive much? Not that I'm complaining! If you really really really really really really really enjoyed it then I'm perfectly happy! I hope you'll review some more!

By Mandora: Your reviews are always so awesome cause you take so long to write them! Lmao! I did try really hard to write the rape scene but it was so very very bad and wrong. I just can't picture Inuyasha resorting to such degrading tactics and so I couldn't write it successfully. So sorry! Yes, Sesshy-sama is an awesome-o fighter and gorgeous to boot and I do believe I did him a bit of justice in this chappie. If not, don't kill me! (still hiding in bomb shelter) Yay! I cant wait to check it out in Portuguese! That'll be so neato! And I FINALLY figured out how I'm going to end this stupid fic! Well…unless it takes a spontaneous turn and throws off my plans like it has 3 times thus far. (kicks it) Oh well! I'm looking forward to another of your reviews! (glomp)

Well That's everyone! See ya again soon! (hopefully)

Oh! This chappie was written under the influence of Linkin Park. So…some of their lyrics may have leaked into the fanfiction. (more sweatdropping)

I want a muffin

DB


	12. Reawakening the Demon

Reawakening the Demon 

By: DB

_He would've died, had she not interfered. He would've been saved from his torment; he would have saved everyone else from their death…_

_But there she stood, her face set in grim determination, her face tear-stained and her Miko's clothes disshelved because they were so hastily put on. Her eyes were a blaze with something he didn't quite understand. She had saved him…_

_And yet condemned him all over again._

The Tokijin was knocked free from his hand and sent into the forest because of her arrow. He looked at her with a mixture of shock and anger. "Do you realize what you've done?"

_His blood started to boil…_

"I could have ended everything just now…But you had to save him." The taiyoukai growled at her.

_Things started to slip in and out of focus…_

"Why would you do something so stupid?!" He demanded of the silent girl.

_The chant had begun again._

"Have you forgotten what he's done?!"

_Kill…_

"He's slaughtered innocents.."

_Give in…_

"He's murdered your friends!"

_Kill…_

"And he did something even _I_ find unforgivable to you…"

_Let me out…_

"And still you want to save him?! Why!?"

_He craved the blood again…_

Kagome lowered her bow and raised her chin in defiance. "Because…"

_His heart pounded with the demon's fury_

"I…want him to live…"

There was mad laughter in his head… 

"Because I love him…"

_And then blackness took over…_

"and that's all that matters…"

Sesshoumaru's eyes darted back to Inuyasha, who was now standing, his eyes burning bright crimson with intense hatred. The taiyoukai dashed for the Tetsusaiga and barely managed to escape the mad swipes of Inuyasha's claws.

However, Inuyasha quickly lost interest in his brother… And turned for the girl. _"You've made a lot of stupid mistakes, wench…" _He drawled on, taking his time as he walked slowly to her. _"Your very first was ever being born again…You think that your 'love' will be enough to stop me? You think that just because you saved me, that I'll save you? You really are a pathetic waste of life…"_ He lunged but was pulled back by Sesshoumaru's energy whip as it coiled around his torso. _"Protecting humans now, brother?! How very uncharacteristic of one who has hated them for so long." _

Sesshoumaru pulled it tighter, all his patience was completely obliterated by the needless prattle and the disgusting display of emotion, both his and theirs. He was far better than to stoop to their level, and yet he did it all the same, didn't he? "Now would not be the best time to anger me any more than I already am…" He ground out before pulling hard on the whip and dragging Inuyasha to the ground.

The hanyou growled, closing his eyes and letting loose the explosion of energy once more, obliterating the Energy whip's hold so he could get free.

The taiyoukai hadn't been expecting the attack to be stronger than the first two times it was used and was blasted back by the force of the attack.

Kagome knocked another arrow in the bow.

Inuyasha made a mad dash for his brother

Sesshoumaru leapt to his feet, determined to meet him half way.

The bowstring was pulled taunt.

Claws were extended.

Sword raised…

And the wind tunnel opened…

TBC

A/N: Short chappie but all will be revealed in the next one!

R/R time!:

Kitsune hanyou : She doesn't seem too terrified of him…stupid girl (kicks her) but she soon will be! BWAHAHAHAHAHA! And being evil rocks!

Random Talker: And worried you should be! There's going to be so many twists and turns…I'm thinking about writing alternate endings because I have so many ideas! Keep reading and reviewing!

shangxiang10: Wish granted!

Fireball: Yeah, Inuyasha still has sme more to do and I myself don't even know what made Sesshy go ooc like that! Guess I'll think of something soon (sweatdrop) Anyway! I'm glad you like the story thus far!

Terra: I have yet to figure out what I was going to have Shippou and them do! AIEE! I'm so forgetful! Gomen!

TheeBycth: Wish granted for you too!

BabeInBlack: Lmao I'm glad you like it and Yeah…I'm pretty damn evil! But you'll keep reading right!?! Please and thankyou!

Aquariuspower6822: I can't guarentee a happy ending (sweatdrop) But I can try!

69 reviews thus far! I so really wanna break a hundred!!!! Anyway! Thank you all for reading and reviewing and sticking with the forgetful me!

DB


	13. Netami's Awakening

Netami's Awakening

By: DB

The sudden force threw all three attacks off course; of course, the demon brothers had more to lose than Kagome did. Sesshoumaru drove the Tetsusaiga hard into the ground, providing himself with an anchor against the vacuum's pull. Inuyasha twisted his body sideways, latching his claws into a tree trunk, wincing with the sudden yank on his fingers, pain surging through his hands and up his arms. Kagome stood out of reach.

"Stop it Miroku!" She screamed, knowing it was stupid to run forward and get caught in the tunnel. She also knew he would not stop his attack until the target he sought was permanently sent to oblivion, the look on his face told her that.

A large boomerang came hurtling towards the tree Inuyasha was helplessly clinging to. Acting quickly, Kagome knocked another arrow in her bow, took aim and let it fly, obliterating the previously obliterated weapon. Again, she pulled taunt on her bowstring, aiming it at her offending friend and winced as it sunk right into his shoulder. And yet, Miroku didn't even blink.

Naraku watched with smug delight as the fruits of his confusing plans were being brought to life. They would all kill each other, and all he would have to do is watch. Sango willingly sold her soul to him to save the man she loved. Love…HA! There is no such thing.

The pounding of footsteps came from the north, angry howls filling the air. The wolf pack had found their leader's corpse lying mangled in the forest and now was completely enraged with the dishonor his body was given.

"Oh…what do we have here…?" The kumo said in his amused, smooth voice. "More players in my game? This should prove to be interesting." He looked at his new puppets and waved his hand aside, causing Miroku to call of his attack and retreat, as well as Sango, leaving the others to handle the furious tribe. "Come my puppets," He cooed as the two emerged from the forest to stand by his side. "We'll watch and wait for our chance to intervene, hmm?" He smirked as he received a chorus of the words he so loved to hear.

"Yes, Lord Naraku…"

"Welcome to Naraku's fortress." Kagura said dryly, dismounting from her feather as the small group came upon a large wooden castle perched upon a barren landscape. Outside the barrier, carrion birds squawked at the trespassers, crying for their bodies, blood and souls.

* * *

Shippou and Kohaku both shuddered as they sat perched upon Kirara's back. The fire cat was snarling in warning at the birds that looked eager to get their claws into her passengers.

"He loves to put on a huge show, that is the only reason he keeps such filth like them in his presence." She said with disdain as she waved the barrier aside, allowing the rest of her allies temporary access. Thick mist now surrounded them, but Kagura was well versed in the tricks of the Fortress and led them straight through the courtyard with it's scattered skeletons of both plant life and humans alike. "Ignore them." She said nonchalantly, noting the horrified looks on the younger one's faces. "I am the only one here, who can properly control the dead, not even Naraku can successfully do what I do…" She said with a smirk that soon vanished. _But he can do things that are way worse. _She thought bitterly.

Through the blood splattered corridors, they moved through the giant haunted house. Shippou half-expected demons or spirits to pop out of the walls at any given time. Kohaku's hands were fists in Kirara's fur, not daring to leave her back. He had only been awake for a few hours, but they had felt like days with his strange new companions.

"W-what c-could possibly be h-here th-that we c-could u-use?" The little kit stammered.

"Well…I have an idea… You know, Naraku is a half demon and has his moments of weakness, right?" She didn't wait for an answer without continuing. "Well, it doesn't work the same way Inuyasha's does… Naraku controls when he wants to be weak, and those weakened states only serve to make himself stronger." She slid one of the doors open and led them through the new corridor, still speaking. "Well, the weakened parts either go to the birds, or await birth into incarnations like Kanna and me. What I figure is that…maybe we could cause one of the creations he has lying in wait for its birth to awaken and turn against him."

At last, they came to the hatch that led to the basement. Kagura bent and pulled it free, grimacing at the stench of decaying demon parts lying below. Kirara growled and refused to go any farther, which didn't disappoint the boys riding on her back. "What if that doesn't work? What if the incarnation isn't like you and is devoted to its maker? What'll happen after that?" Kohaku asked.

Kagura dropped into the basement, looking up at those looking down on her. Her magenta eyes narrowed. "With the creation I am going to awaken…. Failure means there is no 'after that'. Wait here, don't move and don't touch anything." Like they needed a warning.

It was a few moments later after Kagura emerged with a large clay pot with something pulsing inside of it. "Back up." She barked and they obeyed. Once on level with them, she laid the pot down and stared at it, wondering if she should even attempt to do such a dangerous thing.

She took in a deep breath, raising the pot above her head and threw it down on the floor, wincing at the loud shattering sound. The contents massed together, still pulsing grotesquely, as it grew larger and larger. Pike like materials began to jut from the core of it. The reddish embryonic material around it burst and left a girl lying naked on the floor, her arms folded around her, hands on her arms with her fingers spread apart, making the huge 10 inch long needle-like claws at her fingertips look even more menacing. Her golden hair was plastered about her face, hiding it from view. On her back was the same hideous scar Naraku bore. She moved, fingers twitching before her arms pulled apart and she rose to a sitting position.

Kagura's eyes went wide while she was trying to figure what the hell part of Naraku this girl was coming from. She looked up and over to the side, her fierce eyes settling on the wind sorceress. "I should ask the same of you." She almost growled out, startling everyone in the room. "I am Netami, a compilation of all the fickle emotions that Naraku did not need, or could not control."

"Are you loyal to him?" Kagura asked, almost seething at the girl's arrogance.

"Like you, Kagura, I am loyal only to those who provide some benefit." She smirked, a fang poking over the top of her lower lip. Kohaku and Shippou were staring with gaping mouths, their bodies unable to register another way to react. She looked so _weird_. Never has they seen someone so pale with such light hair and such deeply green eyes.

Her sights rounded on them. "You side with such weaklings…fitting of your character." She looked back. "Now, do you have any clothes I might be able to put on so I don't shock these poor little boys any more than they already are?"

The wind sorceress growled and stood up, stomping over to the hatch and dropping down inside it again, recalling she had seen a kimono next to the clay pot. She came back up with it and tossed it at Netami's feet. "There. You two," She barked, "Out. Our new friend and I have something to discuss."

Kirara gave a warning look to Kagura, sensing that he incarnation wasn't one to take much of her smart ass comments, and then turned and left with the two boys still on her back.

"What do you have to say to me?" Netami asked curiously while getting herself dressed while expertly avoiding tearing the material with her metallic claws. . "Want to help me fight on your side against my creator? What's in it for me?"

"Do you honestly think you would've posed a threat against Naraku if he would've awakened you? He would've brain washed you from birth. He'll try to do it even now and if he gets his claws into you-"

"Last time I checked," She interrupted, fully dressed in her black kimono with red cherry blossoms spotting it in random patterns and a red sash to tie it. "I was the one with the dangerous claws." To emphasize her point, she brought one of her claw tips to Kagura's chin. "And I severely doubt he could control me as my own being when he couldn't even control the separate emotions that he made me out of."

The wind-witch's warning glare remained fixed in place. "Can you do anything besides _trying_ to be intimidating?"

"I could peel you like an apple?" The blonde suggested, the claw tip puncturing the skin of the witch's neck to prove just how capable she was. "And I can assure you, I will revel in your every dying scream…"

Still not very impressed, though slightly worried, Kagura smirked. "Why, of all things, did he give you claws?"

"Why of all things do you carry a _fan_? Who cares? All I know is that I have them and I can adjust their length, I just chose not to. Now, do you have any more inane questions or can we get on to the battle? I'm eager for blood and if we wait any longer…" She used the claws of her other hand to pull the witch close enough so that their noses were touching. "It may be yours I spill…You have a very lovely face…I wonder what your bloodied skeleton might look like once freed of all the skin and muscle… Will your skull smile even though you constantly frown? Shall I find out?"

Her voice sent chills down Kagura's spine and at once she could tell Netami was definitely a child Naraku would've been proud of. She wanted to pull away and say something indignant, but the sharpened edges would tear into her and her voice lay frozen in her throat.

"Answer me." Netami barked.

"Let's get going…" Kagura said in a hurried voice. "And release me."

"Anything you want lovely…" She smirked and pulled away, turning on her heel and exiting.

Kagura fell to her knees, short of breath as she remembered those fierce eyed filled with so much hatred and so hungry to devour life. She cursed herself over and over again as she forced herself to her feet and hurried after them.

Oh what an interesting battle this was going to be…

TBC

A/N: SO CLOSE TO 100 REVIEWS! I CAN ALMOST TASTE IT! ….I mean..uh…(coughs and looks away) yeah…Netami is preeeetty much me if my nails (which are sharpened and kinda long) were 10 inches long (which seems a bit silly…but awesome!) and if our law system didn't exist (innocent grin) Her kimono looks awesome in my head! I WANT IT! Anyway! I'm normally against putting myself or my characters into a fan fiction, but I had to create a new demon and I was low on ideas. Forgive me! Awesome battle scene in the next chappie!

R/R!:

Random Talker: Hope you liked this chapter! Lemme know whatcha think : )

Risika135: Yeah evil inu rocks my face! Keep reading! I'll try to update soone!

Shadow Dragon59: DIIE SAURON! YOU EVIL BASTARD!!!!! (Stabs repeatedly) HA! Now I win! Since In the next chapter, there are so many unimportant characters, you can expect mindless slaughter and plent of gore! The angst comes later though. I'm honored that my kikyou (she sucks so bad I refuse to capitalize her name)death scene was second on your list in general! YAY! (squees very loudly) I WIN! LMAO your latest review was great! I like Sesshoumaru a lot more than Inuyasha! But, I'm not done toying with our hanyou's mind juuuuuuuust yet. (wink)

White Wolf's Fang: Thank you very much! I still don't think Rumiko would appreciate me having her characters kill one another off but I do very much so appreciate the compliment! (bows)

shangxiang10: ALL HAIL THE GODS OF SUGAR, YAOI, AND EMBARASSING SITUATIONS!!!! BWAHHAHAHAHA!!!!

TheeBycth : Hope you enjoyed! R/r!

IY'sluver101: Yeah…gotta keep you al ensnared somehow! As for the raping of Kags, well…(scratches her head) She deserved it for being so blindly trusting. Even though Inuyasha was COVERED IN BLOOD! Yeah… (cough) Kags isn't high on my favorites list either. But she has potential! I shall mold her into something badass! R/R!

Souungo: I'm glad it got you out of a bad mood? Thanks for reviewing!

Until Next time my friends! (bows) Adieu!

DB


	14. Needles and Bloodbaths

Needles and Bloodbaths

By: DB

Caution: This chapter contains excessive gore. When I say gore, I mean it. You were warned….Oh and my OC hits on Inuyasha and Sesshoumie-poo-I mean Sesshoumaru-sama! (runs away from possible attacking Sesshy and Inu fans)

* * *

Netami urged her companions to move faster as she ran ahead on foot, easily passing even Kirara at full speed. Through the forest she ran while the others moved above, easily running through the maze of tree trunks, leaping over bushes and ducking below branches. It took half the time of the initial trip to Naraku's fortress to get back.

Netami stopped in her tracks, the delicious smell of death and blood washed over her face and seemed to pull her forward, calling out for her claws. "Come…" The blood said. "Come and bathe in me…"

Before her she saw two silver haired demons using their weapons to carve the meat from the attacking demon's bodies. She wanted that dull thud as limbs hit the ground. She saw them hacking them to pieces, the one in red using his fangs to tear their throats out. She wanted those cries of anguish to belong to her. She wanted to hear the tendons ripping as she sank her claws into their chests and pulled free whatever organ happened to be skewered on them.

So, into the battle she went, grabbing an arm of the closest victim and shortening her nails to dig them into his upper arm before elongating them again so they went straight through the bone with a series of wet cracks and cries of pain. "Smile for me precious!" She shouted as she wrenched it completely out of the socket, the blood disappearing into the dark fabric of her kimono as she laughed, licking her lips. She pulled the dangling arm off of her needle like claws and tossed it on the ground before twirling in a pretty dance move claws extended and slashing not only her victim, but also anyone within her reach.

She dodged the downward slash of a sword from the silver haired demon in white, still in her deranged dance, shortening her claws as she grabbed one of the wolf demons by the hair. (She could tell from their stench what they were.) With her claws pointed at their scalp, pressed down and with a maniacal grin, let her nails tear loose from her fingertips. The struggling demon fell limp as her claws pierced its brain and a few poked out on either side of its jaw before disappearing into its shoulders. With a toss of her arm, the body came cleanly off.

Now the one in red was coming towards her. Oh did he smell so lovely! Like so many different kinds of blood… His eyes were even the same beautiful crimson. She used her mind reading ability to predict his next move but was hammered with the demon's mind power and fell down on her back. However, she was anything but helpless and as the one in red darted towards her, she leapt to her feet, crouching and springing, nails out to impale him.

Inuyasha was not going to be so easily defeated by a girl! His pride would not allow it! He grabbed those nearing claws in both his hands, ignoring the sting as they cut into his flesh, which drove her fingers together, rendering her ands useless. Or…so he thought.

"Thanks or the leverage darling!" She said with a snicker and retracted her claws as fast as she could which sent her barreling straight into the unsuspecting hanyou's chest. She wrenched her hands free and pinned his neck to the ground with her thumb and forefinger claw as she sank them deep into the ground below. Netami raised her right hand, claws glistening in the pale moonlight. "Die my darling one…it's your blood I want most now…"

Needless to say, the demon inside was highly confused. A woman like her found him…what? No! He gathered up his energy and let loose his Bakuhatsu attack, sending the deranged blonde flying back, her body and clothes being badly burnt. _She won't survive that…She was weak._ He thought smugly and then quickly launched himself back into the battle.

Sesshoumaru had watched, although he was busy cutting through the endless hoard of wolf demons. Who was that girl! That girl that Inuyasha thought he so easily dispatched bore Naraku's scent and none of his children ever died with one blow at the beginning of a fight.

Netami rose as if drawn by strings and at once, both her clothes and skin began to heal, covering any trace of burns. It was as if she had never been attacked at all. Now, she deemed it time to pull out some of the bigger guns… She racked her brain for he capabilities, wanting to find an attack that would demolish a lot of people in a short time with the maximum amount of pain. There! She found just the right one…no… a series of attacks that would be deadly no matter who or how powerful anyone caught in it's grasps were.

She needed their attentions so she could see their faces as they contorted in pain during the combo she was about to pull. That was where the first attack came into flight. She arched her back, fingers spread and claws retracted and then she threw herself forward with all her might, her hands hitting the ground so hard it rumbled. "HARI NO TSUCHI!" She screamed and long strips like that of her claws short up from the ground. Some were caught in the foot, others in the arm and a few in very, very unlucky places.

But not the two demons that looked so alike, no, they were not caught unawares... But could they dodge the close follow up?

She spun like she had in her Claw Dance, but this time it would be different… as she spun into the heart of the group, she shouted "DOKU NO HARI!" Needles like that of those that came from the ground exploded from her finger tips in pieces so small, you could only see glimmering dust. Each one would burrow deep into the skin before releasing it's corrosive poison. It would first melt their muscles before spreading outward to the skin and deeper to the bone and eventually leave nothing but a rotting mass of flesh not even fit for the birds to eat.

Again, the two silver haired ones were not caught by her ingenious plan as the others writhed around on the ground, clawing at their eyes and screaming. "I'm so proud of you my beautiful ones…" She said with a grin that clearly showed how insane and evil she was. "You are too good for so little suffering…"

The elder one looked disgusted, the other in red bore no expression, trying to conceal his emotions.

"Come and get me boys…If you think you can take me…" She winked and blew a kiss to both of them. The way the three-quarters moonlight hit her pale skin made her seem like a vengeful spirit. Her claws glinted in their dangerous glory and even her golden hair was alive with its own light.

Sesshoumaru set his jaw, Tetsusaiga in hand, slowly advancing toward the girl that was starting to grate on his nerves worse than Kagura ever had. "You shall pay for your words and for spoiling this battle even further."

"Battle? All I saw was a bloodbath…and I was feeling a bit to clean for my own good." She said with a snicker. "Maybe you could help me with my problem, my lovely? I haven't spilt nearly enough tonight." She blew another kiss.

Inuyasha felt highly amused watching his brother being locked in the same confusion that he was in because of this girl. Well, confusion was weakness and they both needed to die but he would use Sesshoumaru's help for the moment.

"And what about you, my bloody one? Why won't you speak to me so I can hear your pretty snarls again? Let's see whose claws are more dangerous, shall we?" She rubbed two of her nails together, enjoying the sound of metal on metal.

* * *

From a distance, Kagome watched as they advanced toward that girl. Oh how much that smirk looked like Naraku's and how alike were their velvety voices. She had to be another of his creations… and his creations were the reason Inuyasha was like that. The charm the girl carried had vanished and Kagome hated her and drew another arrow into her bow.

Naraku stood with his arms folded, Sango and Miroku flanking him on either side as he observed the extent of Netami's power and strength. A proud smirk crossed his lips. She had done well, not as well as he would have liked but then, Kagura had broken her incubation early.

The light of the moon made something shimmer in the clearing across from him and he narrowed his eyes to see Kagome aiming to shoot Netami. "Apprehend Kagome, but don't kill her… She is one of the most important players in this game…But feel free to destroy Kagura and the fire cat if they move to stop you…On second thought…Life for me would be a loteasier without Kagura. Destroy her after Kagome is stopped."

"Yes lord Naraku…"

TBC

A/N: By the time you all are probably done reviewing, I'll have 100! YAY! That mean the next chappie will be extra special! Well seeing as how it's going to be a two on one fight, it'll be interesting anyway. Well…I really like Netami. She's frickin awesome! I might attempt a drawing of her and put it up on my DA account. Fanarts are welcome and highly appreciated! (huge grin)

Oh! Translations for the Japanese I used in this chapter! (The Japanese was supplied by my boyfriend! (glomps him) )

Netami Envy

Hari no tsuchi Needles of earth

Doku no hari Poison needles

R/R TIME:

Fireball: You're tellin me! She's definitely not someone I'd wanna run into in a dark alleyway.

Shadow Dragon59: Lmao….Um that's good that you won't be forced into endless suffering for the rest of eternity! Yeah, I hope that was good enough for you. I tried to be as ruthless as possible but now that I look back, I could have added some more but I just can't write anymore right now. Im exhausted! Anyway! Looking forward to your review!

AddictedtoInuyasha: Thank you! I don't think I've done all that I could've to make Inuyasha a character someone would want to hate. However, I did make it realistic so yeah. Glad you enjoyed it!

shangxiang10: Glad you like it! Keep reading!

White Wolf's Fang: does that mean I have minions? I love minions! I mean…uh…thanks for reviewing!

Black Betty: Im glad the intensity I wanted to achieve properly shone through! Keep reviewing!

TheeBycth: The rape was implied. I couldn't bring myself to actually write it out because, though kags is annoying, she's adorable and I like her. I gave netami a few awesome powers but I have to think up a few more if she's to stand even a little chance against Inuyasha AND Sesshoumaru fighting TOGETHER. Yeah….sounds like fun

Inuyasha's Fang: I'm glad you approve of my oc! I was nervous about her at first but now I don't care because she fricken jammed her nails into a guys brain! How cool is that! Anyway! Keep reading! Oh and thanks for the love! I heart love! Lmao

BlackRose101: Thanks a lot! Yeah, not many people like her and you'll find most of the people that hate her have reviewed on this fic lmao! Keep reading!

Random Talker: Hoped you liked this chapter too!

Dark angel313 : yeah…naraku's a bit of a bastard but he's a sezzy beast! Thanks for reviewing!

Dog-Ear Fetish: Aww! I love Kouga! I just have this nasty habit of killing him off (scratches back of head and sweatdrops) If I didn't like him, he would've died a more horrible and painful death lmao. Anyway, thanks a lot for the in depth review!

InusGirlD: shweee! Keep reading!

Well…thanks a bunch you guys! What's an author without their readers! MWAH! (that was a kiss….no I don't have AIDS… but I have been known to induce odd side effects like the thirst for blood….oh well!)

DB


End file.
